Harry Potter, un esprit partagé et une autre prophétie
by Louve Delwenn
Summary: Harry Potter est maltraité par son oncle et est retrouvé presque mort par Sévérus Snape. Celui-ci le prend en charge puisque Sirius Black est dans le coma. Entre la création du groupe Chimère, un colocataire spirituel aux références douteuses, un rapprochement avec les serpentards et un Dumbledore manipulateur, la vie du survivant est loin d'être simple !
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE PREMIER

_Le début de la fin, ou bien le début d'un renouveau ?_

Un jeune homme brun traversait des couloirs aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait. Ses pas résonnaient sourdement sur les pierres alors que son souffle se faisait erratique. Des larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues rougies par sa course. Il passa trois fois devant une même tapisserie du septième étage. Quelle réaction ! se dit-il avec douleur tandis qu'une porte de bois sombre apparaissait dans le mur.

Actuellement, il s'était réfugié dans l'antre de la Salle-sur-demande, qui avait pour l'occasion prit la forme d'un salon chaleureux. Il s'étira et inspira un bon bol d'air qui lui rappela seulement qu'il avait encore la gorge serrée et le cœur éprouvé. Il laissa glisser son regard en face de lui. Il n'avait absolument pas fait attention à la pièce dans laquelle il avait laissé son cœur s'épancher. Il y avait au sol un parquet foncé, une cheminée adossée au mur gauche. Devant l'âtre reposaient deux canapés en cuir noir et une table basse d'ébène où trônait une tasse de chocolat fumante que Dobby s'était fait une joie de lui apporter malgré l'heure tardive. Toujours prêt à l'aider ce gentil elfe un peu fanatique. Le feu crépitait chaleureusement et éclairait les mur verts et blancs de la pièce. On aurait dit que la douce atmosphère de la pièce crée par le château visait à réconforter le jeune homme.

De temps à autre, il avait l'étrange impression que la magie du château l'avait rendu vivant. En plus, certains fantômes avec qui il avait discuté en parlait comme d'un être à part entière. Il se souvenait très bien quand il avait posé la question à Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Celui-ci avait éclaté de rire en lui disant que s'était bien rare qu'un vivant lui pose un question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre. Revenant quelques instants à la réalité, il ouvrit les yeux sur ses prunelles vertes émeraudes, tirant sur le Véronèse. Le brun, qui avait entouré ses jambes de ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dedans releva celle-ci.

Il fit inconsciemment voleter la grande tasse blanche jusqu'à lui et but doucement le liquide sucré. Peu à peu il réussit à mieux respirer et reprendre ses esprits. Il se décida à faire le point pour savoir si ce qu'il s'était passé l'été précédant était si catastrophique que cela pour engendrer une réaction si douloureuse.

Tant de choses c'était passée l'année précédente! Et même avant d'ailleurs. La mort de Cédric, le retour de Voldemort, Ombrage et pour couronner le tout le coma de Sirius. Il posa sa tête sur ses bras repliés et inspira une fois de plus pour disperser ses larmes. Son parrain avait tenu à être présent lors d'une action de l'ordre du Phoenix et s'était reçu un sortilèges noir particulièrement ancien.

En faite, ce n'était pas censé être une mission très dangereuse, et c'était d'ailleurs pourquoi Dumbledore avait accepté de le laisser participer aux opérations. Le but était simple : s'introduire dans la maison des Lambert, une vieille famille française qui avait habité en Angleterre. Cette famille était en fait éteinte depuis une génération et avait laissé derrière elle, une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres de magie noire. Comme l'ordre ne voulait pas que ces ouvrages tombent entre les mains de Voldemort, ils avaient entreprit une récupération.

Cependant, personne n'avait pensé à la possibilité que la maison aurait déjà été acquise par les Mangemorts. Ainsi, Sirius, Bill Weasley, et Shayne et Lana Clark, deux aurors, se retrouvèrent encerclés par une vingtaine de Mangemorts en train d'étudier les livres. Par chance Bill et le couple Clark n'eurent que des blessures minimes et parvinrent à attraper neuf des criminels. Mais un Mangemort plus coriace que les autres était présent : Avery. Et bien entendu, se fut Sirius qui se battit contre lui. Pas de lui-même, selon la lettre que lui avait envoyé Bill pour lui raconter la rencontre, mais par l'insistance du Mangemort.

Finalement il reçut un sortilège complexe, comprenant deux phrases latines, en plein dans le dos alors qu'il se retournait pour attaquer un autre Mangemort qui lui avait envoyer un « expulso » qui l'avait frôlé. Dans la lettre de Bill, Harry avait remarqué que celui-ci rabaissait constamment les Mangemorts, et à vrai dire, les Serpentards aussi. Il n'était pas sûr que cela soit vraiment une bonne chose. Toujours est-il que Snape, qui avait été chargé de trouver un contre-sort ne parvenait pas à le trouver. Mais il savait qu'il y avait tellement de documents à examiner que cela pouvait prendre du temps. Le brun savait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir et il pouvait accorder une certaine confiance au professeur de potion pour s'occuper de son parrain. Repenser à tout ça lui faisait toujours mal mais il allait de mieux en mieux, heureusement.

Il avait changé pour remonter la pente, surtout pendant les vacances. Il ne s'en était vraiment rendu compte que quand on lui en avait fait la remarque. Il était plus sérieux, beaucoup moins naïf et plus détaché. Il avait passé la moitié du mois de juillet et le mois d'Août en entier chez le professeur Snape. Et ils avaient sut se faire confiance en se comprenant peu à peu. Avec Sirius endormit, et Rémus en mission presque constante pour l'Ordre, le brun n'avait plus personne vers qui se tourner. Snape fut étrangement la personne vers qui il put le faire.

Certes au début tout n'avait pas été simple, chacun pouvant reprocher des choses à l'autre mais ils s'étaient expliqués, remarquant certains points communs dans leur histoires respectives. Chacun avait été battu par un membre de sa famille, ils avaient certaines habitudes quotidiennes similaires, ils étaient méfiants envers les inconnus, et tous deux étaient entièrement dédiés à leur cause. De plus la chauve-sourie des cachots n'était pas si inintéressant que ça, et il restait un homme très intelligent qui avait beaucoup de connaissances. Bien sur c'était seulement quand il avait une certaine estime pour une personne qu'il laissait passer des brides d'informations … De plus, il ne laissait pour autant rien laisser passer de ses sentiments. Il avait seulement laissé tomber toutes ses remarques acerbes et méchantes. Il restait bien évidemment des remarques ironiques et moqueuses, mais désormais, il en riait.

Il appréciait de plus en plus le professeur, avec qui il pouvait discuter des heures, et qui était une mine de conseils intarissable sur les sortilèges d'attaque et défense. Snape avait fini par lui enseigner une nouvelle fois l'Occlumentie et la Légilimentie. Il avait fait des progrès énormes et parvenait sans trop de problèmes à se protéger ou entrer dans d'autres esprits. C'est une chose qui les avait étonné tous les deux: quand il s'y mettait, il pouvait rapidement apprendre. Ceci dit le professeur en avait profité pour lui coller des listes entières de sorts (de défense, d'attaque et certains plus quotidiens) et les caractéristiques d'ingrédients de potions à retenir pour la fin du mois d'Août. Il avait eu l'impression de devenir une machine à force de faire rentrer des informations dans sa tête absolument pas habituée à tant de connaissances. Et surtout pas à apprendre des sortilèges sans les pratiquer !

Il avait aussi appris l'application de certains sortilèges plus basiques à d'autres niveaux. Par exemple l'aguamenti qui habituellement projetait un simple jet d'eau, peut devenir glace ou brume. Ceci dit pour la plus part des sortilèges élémentaux basiques, il avait déjà fait ce travail. Le brun avait pris la décision de ne plus se reposer sur ses lauriers. En tout, il avait appris les sortilèges de sixième et septième année, avec en plus certains plus compliqués issus de la formation d'auror, ou d'autres formations de sortilèges. Oui, définitivement cet été était un nouveau point de départ.

Le jeune homme posa sa tasse vide sur la table et se remémora sa journée.

Nous étions le lundi de la rentrée à Poudlard et Harry avait pris la décision de parler de son été à Hermione et Ron. La journée c'était assez bien passée. Ils avaient reçu leur emploi du temps dès le petit déjeuner. Bien sur, comme chaque année, ils avaient deux heures de cours de potion comme premier cours. Harry se souvenait très bien de la stupéfaction de la classe Serpentarde-Gryffondore.

La raison ? Snape avait simplement fait un hochement de tête en passant devant la potion du brun. Tout comme il le faisait pour un Serpentard qui effectuait une bonne potion. D'habitude pour les élèves des autres maisons, il faisait une remarque la moins positive possible. Alors voir ce professeur agir ainsi envers cet élève-ci avait vraiment mis les élèves sur le cul. Comme quoi, avoir bossé tout le mois d'Août sur des potions lui servait ! Ses deux meilleurs amis aussi avaient été très surpris. Ne souhaitant pas leur en parler devant tous le monde et sans s'être préparé à leur réaction, il ne leur avait rien dit. Ils avaient simplement acquiescé devant le refus de réponse du jeune homme en sachant qu'il s 'expliquerait à un moment ou à un autre.

Ensuite, ils avaient eu cours de divination. Comme à chaque cous, cette positive professeur de divination qu'était Sibylle Trelawney lui prédit une mort sous peu. Il avait très bien utilisé son temps en cours d'histoire de la magie, c'est-à-dire le temps de la sieste. Le repas du midi c'était déroulé dans le calme, à part que Colin Crivey semblait vouloir à tout prix interviewer le survivant pour le journal qu'il avait créé. Et le dit survivant avait décidé que sa survie serait dû à l'évitement du jeune homme. Rien de bien inhabituel en soit.

Le cours de sortilège fut quand à lui très surprenant pour Harry. Il se rendit compte avec joie que les listes de sorts apprises lors du mois précédant avaient fait leur travail il comprenait parfaitement le sort qu'ils devaient apprendre et l'avait bien réussi dès le premier coup, à la stupéfaction des élèves. Car bien qu'étant puissant, ce sort était vraiment réputé comme difficile à exécuter, même pour un bon sorcier. Donc une excellente surprise qui poussa Harry à prendre la décision d'apprendre la théorie du plus de sorts possible. Ensuite, le cours de métamorphose fut plus normal. Il n'était pas particulièrement doué dans cette matière même si il maîtrisait très bien les métamorphoses animales. Oh, pas en tant qu'animagus, mais transformer un hibou en chat, un verre en oiseau, une chaise en loup … La journée s'était donc achevée sur ce cours.

Hermione avait alors demandé aux garçons si ils venaient à la bibliothèque et sous les protestations de Ron, Harry avait indiqué qu'il devait leur parler. Par automatisme ils se rendirent dans le parc du château. Il faisait encore beau, le soleil les réchauffait toujours de ses rayons bienfaiteurs. Hermione était devant les deux jeunes hommes et choisit d'aller vers le saule pleureur.

Harry observa la jeune préfète plus en détail que le jour de leur retrouvailles sur le quai de la gare. Elle s'était faite dégrader les cheveux et ils étaient maintenant beaucoup moins volumineux. Ses reflets caramels lui donnaient un certain charme et mettaient son teint en valeur. Elle avait par ailleurs pas mal bronzé pendant ses vacances en Corse. Son visage étaient légèrement maquillé et elle portait un uniforme plus adapté à son corps qu'auparavant. Définitivement, la jeune fille avait décidé de se féminiser et faire attention à elle. Peut être que cet aveugle de Ron l'approcherait alors.

Quand à celui-ci, il avait encore grandit. Il faisait au moins un mètre quatre-vingts, au grand damne de Harry qui ne faisait qu'un mètre soixante-huit, précisément. Il était également plus obtus qu'avant. Peut-être les vacances passées avec Bill avaient eu cet effet sur lui...

Dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés près du lac pour en discuter, le brun avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Hermione et Ron le regardait avec de l'inquiétude mêlée à de l'incompréhension. Tous les trois s'étaient assis sous le sol pleureur, presque les pieds dans l'eau étant donné que les trois amis était à peine à plus de deux mètres du bord du lac. Harry s'était appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre et avait inspiré une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner un peu de courage. Hermione prit la parole en première :

« Tu voulais nous parler Harry ?, demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Oui.

- Qu 'est ce qu'il y a ?, demanda à son tour Ron.

- C'est à propos de cet été.

- Ah, oui. Été où tu nous a complètement ignoré, sans donner aucune nouvelles, comme si on était juste de vieux chiens pouilleux, c'est ça ?, dit amèrement le rouquin.

- Je suis désolé... Je sais que j'aurais dû vous envoyer une lettre mais il c'est passé tant de choses... Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler par écrit.

- Ça je peux comprendre Harry. Mais putain ! Ne rien nous dire c'est pire que tout. On s'est inquiétés, surtout que tu n'est même pas venu nous rejoindre au Terrier.

- Ron n'a pas tord. Tu le sais très bien. Et puis si il t'était arrivé quoi que ce soit on aurait pas été au courant !

- Je sais, je suis tellement désolé, souffla Harry.

- C'est bon, on sait très bien que tu es comme ça … On a eu le temps de s'habituer, dit doucement Hermione.

- Surtout l'année dernière, rajouta Ron avec une certaine amertume.

- Tu peux nous raconter, maintenant, ce qu'il s'est passé cet été.

- Oui, le brun prit une nouvelle inspiration et continua, J'ai passé le début du mois de Juillet chez mon oncle et ma tante.

- Il ne s'est rien passé de grave n'est-ce-pas ?, Harry resta silencieux.

- Harry ? Mais réponds-nous ! »

Le brun avait baissé la tête, ses yeux émeraudes brillant de douleur, honteux de ce qui lui était arrivé en partie à cause de sa peur de perdre le contrôle et du sentiment que tout sois de sa faute, qu'il aurait pu agir ou aider d'une façon ou d'un autre. Il releva la tête et s'assit au sol suivit des deux gryffondors. Il devait leur dire clairement.

« Non. Tout s'est très mal passé.

- Oh mon dieu, que t'as-t-il fait ?

- Il m'a battu. Mais, c'était pire qu'avant. Il a frappé beaucoup plus fort, plus longtemps, sans raison.

- Par Merlin... »souffla Ron alors qu'Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il y eut quelques minutes de flottement pour laisser le temps au jeune homme de stopper ses larmes, sous les excuses de ses amis de ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'il souffrait tant chez sa famille. Sous leur compassion aussi.

« Et deux semaines après mon arrivée, j'étais vraiment amoché.

- Harry,pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas contacté ?

- Eh bien, comment vous dire … Quelqu'un est arrivé pour une tout autre raison. Alors je n'avais plus à vous embêter. Cette personne a sonné alors que Vernon me frappait dans la salle à manger. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, plus rien faire.

- Attends, pourquoi t'as pas utilisé ta magie ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai utilisé ma magie en dehors de Poudlard, j'ai faillit être expulsé ! Et puis ... , le brun se pinça les lèvres. Il ne savait pas si ils allaient vraiment comprendre.

- Tu avais peur de ne pas pouvoir t'arrêter, compléta Hermione, qui surprit une nouvelle fois Harry par sa juste analyse.

- Oui. Donc cette personne est arrivé à ce moment là.Quand mon oncle a ouvert la porte et qu'on m'a demandé il s'est mis dans une colère noire en disant que le monstre n'était pas là. Il a continuer de hurler et le visiteur l'a stupéfixé en m'appelant.

- Qui c'était ? Demanda Ron.

- Et pourquoi cette personne voulait-elle te voir ? », rajouta Hermione.

Ses yeux noisettes brillaient d'incompréhension. Ceux de Ron aussi mais la compassion envers son ami pour tout ce qui lui était arrivé prédominait de peu. Hermione lui avait pris ses deux mains entre les siennes. Le jeune homme avait peur de leur réaction. Mais comme pour la première annonce, il se fit gryffondor. Harry releva ses yeux émeraudes vers elle et il répondit à leurs deux questions :

« C'était Snape, il était venu me prévenir que Sirius avait une chance de se réveiller. Il voulait que je soit là pour son présumé réveil qui n'arriva finalement pas. »

Ses paroles laissèrent place à un silence mortifié alors que ses amis le regardaient les yeux exorbités. Hermione lâcha les mains de Harry et recula légèrement. Ron semblait tenter d'intégrer la nouvelle. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et ce fut Ron qui explosa :

« Avec Snape ? Cette vieille chauve-sourie pouilleuse des cachots ? Celui qui t'as rabaissé pendant quatre ans pour ensuite t'ignorer l'année dernière en annonçant devant tout le château qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de parler plus à un gamin si doué qu'il a gagné la coupe des Trois Sorciers et fait renvoyé un bonbon rose sur pattes, après une dispute flamboyante où il a traité Sirius et tes parents « d'ignobles hypocrites » ?! Non mais c'est quoi ça... Et pourquoi t'es pas venu chez nous putain ! On est tes amis ou pas ?

- C'est parce que vous êtes mes amis que je ne voulais pas vous embêter encore une fois. Vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi, surtout l'année dernière. Il était hors de question de vous déranger une fois de plus. Surtout vu dans quel état mental j'étais. » Les membres du trio d'or de gryffondor continuèrent de s'engueuler sur le fait que Harry ne les ait pas contacté ou donner de nouvelles et soit allé chez Snape.

« Tu as cohabité avec ce vieux serpent poisseux et con et arrogant et …

- Harry, c'est vraiment surprenant. Et...ça c'est bien passé ?, demanda Hermione qui faisait de son mieux pour accepter la situation et couper Ron qui semblait vraiment intolérant quoique dans l'immédiat à court d'arguments.

- Non mais tu fous quoi là ?! Il ne nous a rien dit, il nous a ignoré ! Il ne nous fait pas confiance !

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Et puis je pense que Harry se serait sentit étouffé, non ?

- Oui...Toute ta famille est très gentille, réconfortante, présente et à l'écoute Ron, mais je n'y suis toujours pas habitué à ce qu'on s'inquiète autant pour moi. Et puis, je n'aurais pas pu reprendre pied en étant trop entouré, avec mon état d'esprit à ce moment là, même si c'est très gentil.

- OK … Je vais essayer de te comprendre, accorda Ron, qui manifestement avait plus ou moins réussi à se calmer.

- Nous nous sommes expliqués avec Snape. Et j'ai réussi à comprendre pourquoi il agissait comme ça avec moi.

- C'est inattendu, mais c'est plutôt positif, non ?

- Ouais … , fit sceptiquement le rouquin. »

Ils discutèrent plus en précision du comportement de Snape, et enfin Hermione posa LA question.

« Ah oui Harry, tu as toujours des visions de Voldemort ? »

Le brun s'était figé, d'anticipation ou de terreur, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il ignorait si il devait leur en parler. Si les deux rouges et ors étaient ouverts d'esprit en ce qui concerne beaucoup de choses, autant Harry était certain qu'ils penseraient que ce dont il allait leur parler était de la magie noire. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas étant donné que cette magie était apparentée aux fantômes et autres spectres.

« A ce propos … je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Encore !

- Ron ! Laisse-le parler.

- Merci Hermione. Je... c'est assez dur à dire...

- Réponds par Oui ou par Non, répondit simplement Ron.

- OK. Oui, j'ai toujours des visions de Voldemort, mais je vois aussi tous les soirs dans des sortes de rêves Tom Riddle. »

Ses paroles furent de nouveaux accueillie par un silence.

« Tu ne nous a pas dit que c'était une seule et même personne ?

- Eh bien oui et non. Ils ont été très peu de temps la même personne.

- Je comprend rien, dit Ron.

- Moi non plus...

- Le plus simple ce serait que je vous raconte tout depuis le début... Y compris les hum mauvais traitements de mon oncle pour que vous compreniez tout.

- Raconte nous entièrement ton été alors, ainsi on aura aussi des précisions sur ta cohabitation avec le professeur Snape »

Et ainsi commença-t-il son récit.

o0O0o

J´espère que ça vous a plu, je posterais sûrement un chapitre toute les deux semaines. Bien sur, je rappel que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais J.K Rowling~


	2. Un esprit étrangement partagé

Bonjour /Bonsoir à tous. Merci beaucoup de suivre cette première fanfiction! (oui, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais à chaque fois que je reçois un mail qui me dit que j'ai un nouveau Follower /une review/autres, je saute de joie et les gens autour me prennent pour une folle.)

Je tiens aussi à remercier : adenoide, Alycia Panther, TeZuKa J, megaminx et stormtrooper2 pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait vachement plaisir !

Pour répondre un peu aux interrogations, oui Ron et Hermione sont un peu louches, mais vous verrez plus tard pourquoi ~

Bon, bien évidemment, je ne détiens pas les droit de Harry Potter et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus, tout cela revient à J.K Rowling.

Ensuite, chose que je n'avais pas pensé marquer en début de chapitre, il y aura dans cette fanfiction des couples homosexuels comme je l'ai précisé dans les pairings : HP/DM et SS/SB, même si ils se mettront ensembles dans looongteeemps, donc homophobes ou personne n'appréciant pas, s'abstenir !

CHAPITRE DEUX.

Un esprit étrangement partagé.

(ou comment apprendre à Tom Riddle que celui-ci vous a envoyé un Avada auquel vous avez survécu.)

« Passes de bonnes vacances Harry !, saluèrent Ron et Hermione qui partaient en direction de leurs familles respectives.

-Salut, à bientôt. » répondit évasivement le jeune homme qui lui se dirigeait vers un couple mal assortit : homme embourbé et une femme tout maigre.

L'entrain n'y était pas. Comment pourrait-il l'être ? Trop de mauvais sentiments s'engonçaient dans tout son être. Le désespoir lui serra le cœur. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner vivre chez eux. Il en voulait franchement à Dumbledore de l'envoyer encore là-bas. Il savait que cela faisait parti de sa sécurité mais la protection du sang et les sortilèges du vieux directeur fonctionnaient-ils réellement contre les Mangemorts ? Il avait eu envie au cours de l'année de demander au directeur si il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions mais il ne parvenait jamais à formuler de la bonne manière ses questions pour avoir une réponse claire. Parce que bien sur le directeur faisait son possible pour répondre aux questions un peu sérieuse de Harry par d'autres interrogations, des réponses vagues, et autres tactiques toutes aussi agaçantes les unes que les autres. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en songeant à sa famille. Ceux-ci étaient au courant pour le coma de Sirius et ils allaient sûrement passer leur été à insulté l'homme sans défense. C'était tellement blessant de les entendre dire du mal de cette personne si chère à son cœur. Harry se sentait si seul,et si triste. Et surtout coupable de ne pouvoir rien faire.

L'inquiétude lui alourdissait l'estomac constamment. Il savait hélas qu'il devrait enfermer ses sentiments, et garder la tête froide pour ne réagir à rien lors des deux mois suivants. Oh, pourtant il avait vraiment envie d'agir, mais si il se rebellait, qui dit qu'il parviendrait à s'arrêter ? Qui dit qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas à de la violence abusive et non défensive ? Qui dit qu'il n'irait pas trop loin ? Qui dit qu'il ne méritait pas ce qu'il vivait ? Personne, et certainement pas lui. Surtout que sa magie était de plus en plus versatile et capricieuse. Et un verre briser parce qu'il était en colère ! Et un première année transformé en animal parce qu'il le regardait comme si il voyait Merlin ! Et pleins d'autres comme ça … Sans qu'il puisse maîtriser sa magie. Accompagnant cela, le risque de ne pas pouvoir retourner à Poudlard pour usage de la magie sans être majeur était une menace trop importante pour lui.

« Eh Potter, ramènes-toi !, s'exclama le tas de graisse qui lui servait de bourreau.

- Oui Monsieur, répondit docilement mais avec les yeux brillants de quelques larmes contenues le brun.

Ils montèrent en voiture dans un silence pesant. Harry se sentait honteux de n'avoir parlé des agissements de son oncle à personne. Enfin à personne, il en avait vaguement parlé à ses deux meilleurs amis mais sans leur préciser le degré des mauvais traitements. Son oncle grogna qu'ils étaient arrivés et Harry se dépêcha de sortir ses valises du coffre pour ensuite les monter dans sa chambre. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour libérer Hedwige qui commençait à piailler, mécontente de rester enfermée. Il avait réussi à la subtiliser avant que son oncle ne s'en approche. L'aspect miraculeux de ce fait ne fit que l'inquiéter inutilement. Et si l'homme s'en rendait compte ? Il caressa le doux plumage de sa fidèle compagne avant de la laisser s'envoler dans la nature. Il l'avait envoyé chez Luna, qu'il savait restée chez elle pour toutes les vacances afin d'aider son père à rédiger des articles du Chicaneur. Il ne savait pas si elle gardera sa chouette mais il avait pensé à écrire un rapide mot. Il n'était pas du tout certain que Luna comprenne ce qu'il avait griffonné mais la connaissant, il y avait des chances qu'elle comprennent toute seule. Ainsi, il savait que sa chouette serait en sécurité, à l'abri de son oncle. Sous les cris de sa tante aux accents chevalins, le brun descendit. Quel serait le programme de ses vacances ? Sa tante prit la parole alors qu'il arrivait devant elle.

« Bien. Tu vas t'occuper tous les matins du jardin, et les après-midi de ranger le grenier. Tu feras également la cuisine. Compris, espèce de dégénéré ?

- Oui, Madame.

- Parfait. Au moins est-tu un peu plus obéissant que ta chienne de mère. »

Harry serra les lèvres pour ne rien répondre alors que la colère se répandait dans ses entrailles. C'était elle la chienne ! Alors qu'il regagnait son calme en cuisinant, un horrible et entêtant mal de tête le prit. Ce n'était absolument pas comme quand sa cicatrice lui infligeait des douloureux maux de têtes. Après avoir finit de préparer le repas et avoir mis la table, il fut envoyé dans sa chambre et enfermé. Ah retrouver sa chambre, si belle, avec sa petite taille, son matelas de lit si défoncé, sa couverture usée jusqu'à la corde, une taie d'oreiller décousue, une couleur jaunâtre au niveau des murs... Oui, une chambre pimpante ! Pensa-t-il sarcastiquement. Son mal de tête ne le quittait pas.

Le lendemain, après une nuit mouvementé, il fit le petit déjeuner aux choses qui lui servaient de famille. Il s'éclipsa discrètement avec une assiette et des couverts. Il préférait nettement manger seul qu'entouré d'une bande de porcs qui ne cessaient de le descendre, lui, et son parrain. Il avait en plus vraiment envie de rester au calme avec cette affreux marteau piquer sous son crâne. Rapidement, sa tante l'appela pour lui dire qu'il était temps de s'occuper du jardin. Harry avait assez de chance car il faisait beau ce matin. Ceci dit ce ne serais pas de tout repos étant donné qu'il devait désherber tout le jardin et retailler la haie. Enfin, c'était une des rare choses qu'il aimait bien faire ici. Il avait commencé vers neuf ans et depuis, il avait toujours adoré s'occuper des fleurs. Il cultivait aussi quelques légumes mais ça l'intéressait beaucoup moins. Après avoir fini de jardiner, il s'occupa du déjeuner. Les instructions étaient simples : un œuf par personne pour faire une omelette. La brute était au régime.

Soupirant, il mit la table après avoir fini de cuisiner. Cependant, il fut surpris par un bruit de claquement de porte. En jetant un œil dans l'entrée, il put voir son oncle grogner en entrant dans la maison. Harry se demanda vaguement ce qu'il faisait là et pensa avec une joie ironique qu'il s'était peut être fait virer de son travail. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres ne pouvait pas tomber plus juste. Il observa le plus discrètement possible son oncle parler avec sa tante et plus les minutes passaient plus le visage de celle-ci s'assombrissait. S'il avait bien comprit ce qu'il c'était dit, et bien son oncle avait été forcé aux vacances pendant un mois au moins. Harry n'avait cependant pas compris la raison de ces vacances. Après avoir remarqué que son omelette avait finis de cuire après qu'il y ait rajouté un œuf pour son oncle, il se hâta de mettre une nouvelle assiette et des couverts sur la table et de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Il passa le reste de son après-midi à ranger une partie du grenier où reposaient les jouets cassés de son cousin. Fatigué par l'effort fournis et le récent manque de nourriture, il descendit rapidement pour pouvoir s'occuper du dîner. Sa tante l'interpella.

« Potter ! Tu feras le dîner. Bien sûr tu feras attention à ne pas trop utiliser de graisse. Mon Dudleynouchet est au régime.

- Oui Madame. » Répondit Harry après un rictus assez bien caché alors qu'elle prononçait le surnom ridicule de son cousin. Avec rapidité, il cuisina puis servit le repas. Il ne put que remarquer l'air renfrogner de son oncle devenu haineux à sa vue. Il semblerait qu'il ait bu, songea-t-il.

« Dépêches-toi sale vermine ! Comment oses-tu lever les yeux ?! As-tu au moins conscience de ton infériorité espèce de monstre ? Non hein … Tu ne mérites rien de ce que nous te donnons ! Mais tu n'en auras pas autant que l'année dernière, ricana le tas de graisse hideux.

- C'est injuste !, se rebella le brun qui à peine sa phrase achevée avait reçu une baffe.

- La ferme! Ton sale monstre de parrain n'est pas là pour me dire quoi que ce soit alors c'est moi qui fait la loi ici ! Tu as comprit, vermine ?

- Oui, dit Harry , conscient qu'il valait mieux obéir pour espérer manger.

- Ce soir, tu monteras directement dans ta chambre. » décida l'homme. La gorge serrée d'agacement, il obtempéra en espérant voir l'ombre de nourriture le lendemain.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il inspira une grande goulée d'air avant de se jeter sur lit. Bon sang qu'allait-il devenir cet été avec son oncle sur le dos ? Il s'endormit rapidement, pour une nuit courte et sans rêves ni cauchemars, sa migraine s'accrochant toujours à lui. Le lendemain fut similaire, quoi qu'il eut droit à un petit repas et bien évidemment celui de servir son oncle en vin rouge dès le midi. Ce fut aussi dès le zénith du soleil que son sale mal de crâne monta à un niveau jamais atteint jusque là. Il fit de son mieux pour ranger la deuxième partie du grenier consacrée cette fois ci aux anciens vêtements de sa tante.

Le soir, après avoir resservit un whisky à son oncle, il couru presque pour se coucher avec oh miracle ! Un bout d'omelette dans l'estomac. Douloureusement, il posa sa tête où pulsait toujours énergiquement son sang sur sa tais d'oreiller . Après quelques minutes, il sombra dans le sommeil. Cette fois ci par contre, au contraire de la nuit précédente, un drôle de rêve l'assaillit. Il se trouvait dans une pièce ressemblant à une cave, à peine éclairée par un chandelier, avec un lit, une armoire, une petite bibliothèque, un bureau et une chaise, le tout en bois sombre. Sur le matelas au couvre-lit vert émeraude se dessinait une silhouette masculine. Bien qu'il ne parvenait que difficilement à voir correctement ses traits, il pouvait observer qu'il était plus grand que lui et bien bâtit, des cheveux sombres et une peau claire. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir qu'elle était la couleur exacte de ses yeux mais il pouvait sentir son regard méfiant et légèrement surpris.

Se demandant vaguement pourquoi l'homme du rêve était surpris de le voir alors que c'était justement son rêve, il tenta de s'approcher. L'homme se crispa immédiatement et une force invisible l'empêcha de se rapprocher plus. Ils passèrent la nuit à se fixer obstinément, sans se parler ou communiquer. Le lendemain fut plus simple du fait du repos de la nuit complète, pas dérangé par un mal de tête. Cependant, Harry ne se sentait pas inconnu à l'action de rejet que l'inconnu avait faite. C'était comme les rares fois où il avait pratiqué l'Occlumentie et la Légilimentie avec Snape. Oui, vraiment, ce rêve avait été étrange.

Décidé à ne pas se poser des questions auxquelles il n'obtiendrait de toutes façon aucunes réponses, il s'occupa des tâches qu'on lui avait assigné. Il se sentait chanceux encore plus chanceux de jardiner le matin, avec un temps moins lourd que l'après-midi. Aujourd'hui la température était nettement plus élevée que la veille. Il pouvait sentir l'air passer dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus, l'odeur des fleurs et de l'herbe coupée emplissant ses sens. Il se sentait envahit par la plénitude de cette matinée. Mais toutes les choses relativement agréables avaient une fin, surtout dans cette maison. Alors qu'il y rentrait, son … cousin (il hésitait clairement entre dinosaure et porc immonde) le vit depuis le canapé.

« Salut Du-con ! Je ne t'ai pas dis bonjour ce matin.», s'exclama-t-il en se relevant du s'approcha à toute vitesse du jeune homme et attrapa sa tête qu'il frappa contre le mur. La douleur s'insuffla dans son crâne alors qu'il sentait un liquide chaud couler. L'enfoiré lui cracha au visage avant de partir en ricanant que ça lui apprendrait la politesse et qu'il n'en serait que meilleur. Harry avait le cœur serré de honte et de colère envers cette chose immonde qui lui servait de famille. Il nettoya sa blessure et s'occupa du déjeuner avant que sa tante ne vienne aussi le chercher si gentiment. Alors qu'il servait les trois verres d'eau, son oncle entra dans la salle à manger et grogna en le voyant. Il s'assit à sa place et lui ordonna de lui servir un whisky. Harry obtempéra, ne souhaitant pas rester ici alors que son oncle avait déjà légèrement bu et qu'il semblait de pire humeur que la veille. Il s'échappa au grenier où étaient il finissait de ranger les dernières anciennes affaires de Dudley et de sa tante. La fin de journée se déroula rapidement.

Cependant, le soir venu, après avoir eu la chance de manger, son oncle l'attrapa violemment par le col. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres pouvait facilement sentir l'odeur d'alcool venant de l'homme. Il eut un rire gras avant de l'emmener dans le salon vide de sa tante et son cousin partis pour voir un feu d'artifice. Les coups plurent pendent plus d'une demi heure et la besogne finit, son bourreau lui ordonna très poliment de se casser. Oh bien sûr, il avait également reçu des insultes. Il lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre avec ses pouvoirs bizarres, qu'il devrait avoir honte de les utiliser et de les avoir utilisés sur eux. Qu'il devait devenir un meilleur garçon grâce aux coups. Harry n'était pas convaincu par ses paroles mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux morts et blessés, Cédric, Sirius … Et se dire qu'il méritait peut être les coups. Il se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre, alors que ses contusions, griffures et autre le faisaient souffrir à chaque pas. Grimaçant, il saisit la trousse de premiers secours dans la salle de bain, avant de se soigner dans la salle de bain. Il eut un rire aussi mélancolique qu'ironique, le retour aux bonnes vieilles habitudes, hein ?

Il s'allongea sur son lit sans avoir repensé une seule fois dans la journée à son drôle de rêve. Il s'assoupit les larmes aux yeux. Il se retrouva une deuxième fois dans l'étrange pièce, cette fois-ci bien éclairée. Il repéra l'homme devant son armoire, un t-shirt à la main, le torse nu et les cheveux humides. Lui était adossé au mur en face du lit et de l'armoire, comme la dernière fois. L'homme sursauta et se retourna vivement vers lui. Et Harry le reconnu. Il l'avait rencontré il y a trois ans, presque quatre, alors qu'il était encore deuxième année. Le jeune homme semblait cependant être plus jeune que l'avant dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Celui-ci le regardait froidement de ses yeux noisettes et se retourna finalement pour enfiler son vêtement. Harry se sentit encore plus mal tous d'un coup.

Merlin ! Il était avec une version plus jeune de Voldemort dans sa tête. Pire que tout: et si il était connecté avec la face de serpent actuel et qu'il pouvait lui donner des informations ? L'ordre et ses amis seraient en danger ! Bon sang, cette homme allait-il le traquer jusque dans ses songes pour toujours ? Éreinté par tous les problèmes qui lui tombaient dessus en une seule journée, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres se laissa glisser le long du mur pour finir les genoux repliés sur son torse, les bras entourant son corps. Des sanglots le secouèrent rapidement, malgré la présence de Voldemort. Il s'en voulait un peu de s'apitoyer ainsi sur son sort mais il savait que rien n'irait en s'améliorant. Il se laissa aller quelques minutes avant de se calmer, la respiration toujours irrégulière. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand il entendit l'autre lui adresser la parole, et encore plus quand il le vit juste assis devant lui.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Ce serait logiquement à moi de pleurer, tu ne crois pas ? Surtout après tout ce temps. Tu ne trouvait pas d'autres façons de me torturer ?! D'ailleurs tu es vraiment différend de la dernière fois ...

- A toi de pleurer ?! Tu te fiches de moi c'est ça, ça ne peut être que ça …

- Évidemment que c'est à moi de pleurer après tout ça fait des années que tu m'as enfermer ici !

- Je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles . Je ne t'ai enfermé nulle part ! Et puis on est où là ? Dans ma tête sûrement …

- Non, logiquement on est dans ma tête enfermé par … Non. Ça ne peut plus être ça … Même mon manoir que j'imaginais a disparu.

- Attends deux minutes OK ? Je ne comprend vraiment pas du tout ce que tu dis.

- Moi non plus je ne comprend plus rien à la situation. Avant je pensais avoir compris mais depuis … je ne sais pas, peut être dix ou quinze ans tout a changé.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De cet endroit. Avant j'avais réussi à le façonner comme je voulais mais depuis ce temps-là mon manoir est devenu un appartement miteux ?

- Miteux ? Je le trouve habitable cet appartement, moi. », répliqua avec agacement Harry.

Il était complètement perdu. De un, Voldemort avait été quoi, enfermé ? Dans sa propre tête. Il y avait même imaginé un manoir. De deux, il y a dix ou quinze ans, il avait perdu ce manoir et atterrit dans cet … humble appartement. De trois, il semblait le prendre au début pour celui qui l'avait enfermé. Harry fit de son mieux pour garder la tête froide et se concentrer sur la situation présente. Il réussissait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Ceci dit, après s'être fait emporté dans des situations plus bizarres et inquiétantes les unes que les autres, il savait parfaitement qu'il valait mieux accepter tout ce qui se passait et réfléchir en conséquence pour mieux pouvoir se poser des questions plus générales telles que « Comment on est arrivés ici ? » une fois la situation de crise réglée. Le jeune homme châtain faisait les cents pas et réfléchissait.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?, demanda-t-il après s'être arrêté de marcher.

- Harry James Potter, mais ça tu le sais déjà, non ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?, répliqua avec scepticisme le serpentard.

- Tu … tu veux dire que tu ne me reconnais pas ? Ou plutôt que tu ne me connais pas. C'est vraiment bizarre, trop bizarre.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, il soupire, Je suis ...

- Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Voldemort.

- Que... Comment sais-tu mon nom ? Et non, je ne suis pas Voldemort. Quel est ce nom misérable ? Tu parles français? Non quelle question … Bien que ce soit fait avec les lettres de mon nom, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais cette appellation à la signification idiote qui veut dire qu'on vole la mort de quelqu'un.

- Par Merlin … Tom, est-ce que tu peux me dire quel âge tu as ?

- J'ai quinze ans, et je ne t'ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom. Et puis c'est quoi cette question ?

- C'est compliqué. », répondit Harry, préoccupé. Quand il avait rencontré l'esprit de Riddle, celui-ci était en fin de sixième année. Mais ce Tom Riddle avait quinze ans … Et s'il était comme cet esprit …

« Eh, Potter !, ça fait cinq fois que je t'appelle !

- Tu peux m'appeler Harry d'ailleurs.

- Tss. Je vais t'expliquer ce que je sais, et toi, tu feras de même.

- Bien.

- Je n'ai pas exactement quinze ans. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas exactement combien d'années sont passées depuis mon … enfermement. En cinquième année, je faisais des recherches sur la magie bleu, la magie des esprits et des fantômes. J'avais décidé de rencontrer tous les différents types d'esprits et donc pendant les vacances d'hiver, je m 'y suis attelé. Mais l'esprit que je voulais étudier n'était pas bienveillant, au contraire.

- C'était un esprit frappeur ? Comme Peeves ?

- Non, c'était un esprit vengeur. Je ne sais pas exactement à qui il appartenait mais c'était probablement un mage noir, et très puissant. Vu qu'il cherchait à se venger, il m'a, comment dire, infecté, fit-il en cherchant ses mots .

- Infecté ?

- Oui. Quand un esprit infecte un autre esprit toujours attaché à son corps, on appelle cela une infection. L'esprit s'accroche discrètement dans un coin de ton esprit, et tu ne te rends pas tout de suite compte de ce qu'il est en train de t'arriver. Ce fut mon cas. Mais quand je l'ai remarqué, c'était trop tard. Il parvenait déjà à contrôler certain de mes gestes, certaines paroles. Au bout de cinq mois, j'étais incapable de reprendre le contrôle de mon propre corps et j'étais incarcéré dans un coin de son esprit.

- Par Merlin ... c'est horrible !

- Oui. Mais bon, je m'y suis habitué, dit-il d'un air fier et arrogant, L'esprit qui m'avait volé mon corps pouvait me parler. Il se moquait de moi la plus part du temps. Certaines fois il parlait de ses rêves de puissances, contrôler le monde sorcier puis celui moldu. Rien de bien réjouissant.

- Attends ! Il te parlait de ses plans ?, s'exclama le jeune homme brun ahuri.

- Oui. C'est resté comme cela pendant des années, mais comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, un jour c'est comme si j'avais été propulsé de son esprit et projeté, apparemment dans le tien. Cependant, je n'ai pas réussit à communiquer avec ton esprit et j'ai finis par abandonné. Et il y a deux jours tu es arrivé. Voilà.

- C'est … C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Je ne peux pas y croire … Un esprit est collé au miens depuis mes un ans, c'est celui du corps qui a assassiné mes parents, celui d'un monstre, et ce n'est en vérité pas lui qui l'a fait !? »

Il y eut un silence alors que Harry tentait tant bien que mal d'assimiler ce qu'on lui avait dit. Cela changeait tout ... Il était obligé de tout revoir : ses idées, ses raisons de se battre. Il préférait ne pas y penser tout de suite, surtout si cette vision de Riddle n'était pas un rêve bizarre.

« Eh Pot … Harry.

- Oui ?

- Tu as dit que mon corps avec l'âme vengeresse avait tué tes parents. C'est vrai n'est ce pas.

- Oui . Je ne sais pas qui est l'esprit qui t'a infecté mais il s'est fait passer pour toi et s'est en plus attribué le pseudonyme de Voldemort. C'est le mage noire le plus dangereux d'Europe. Il a disparu le jour de la mort de mes parents pour réapparaître lors de ma première année accroché à un autre corps mais plus … physiquement. Il a été détruit mais après certaines apparitions, il est complètement revenu à la vie lors de ma quatrième année. Depuis, il a reprit son rôle de mage noir en chef et fait régner sur l'Angleterre, et plus récemment l'Europe entière.

- Et il a fait ça sous mon nom !? Le … , Riddle pinça les lèvres pour ne rien dire de plus.

- Comme tu dis , sourit Harry, Je pense que tu te demandes comment tu t'es retrouvé ici. Je pense savoir pourquoi.

- D'abord, dis moi en quelle année nous sommes.

- Nous sommes en 1996, je vais rentrer en sixième année.

- Par Merlin … Je suis ballotté d'esprit en esprit depuis 1941, dit le châtain d'un ton surpris, sans parvenir à cacher la teinte presque désespérée.

- Il semblerait. Tu as été séparé de … Voldemort le 31 octobre 1981. Il a tué mes parents cette nuit-là et a également tenté de me tuer.

- Et qui t'as sauvé ?

- Eh bien, c'est délicat. Le sortilège de mort que tu … qu'il m'a envoyé s'est retourné contre lui et cela a donc séparé son âme de son corps. Ça m'a fait cette cicatrice, fit-il en désignant la-dite cicatrice, Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ton esprit a dû être envoyé dans le mien à ce moment préc...

- Attends deux minutes ! Par la barbe de Merlin, les potions de Salazard et le lac de Viviane ! Ne me dis pas que tu as survécu à l'Avada Kedavra ?! C'est impossible, tout simplement impossible !, cria le jeune homme ahuris, ne cherchant même plus à cacher ses émotions.

-C'est vrai que du coup, toi tu n'est pas au courant. »

Harry songea avec une drôle impression d'euphorie que c'était vraiment amusant et étrange à la fois qu'il ne soit pas au courant et qu'il soit obligé de l'en informer. D'habitude, tous le monde savait qu'il a survécu au sortilège de la mort.

« Harry, je ne te crois pas, répondit-il d'un air buté.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse.

- Mais …. Merlin lui-même a écrit que ce n'était pas possible !

- Merlin s'est trompé, ce n'est pas grand chose !

- Pas … pas grand chose ? Répéta sans y croire Tom Riddle.

- Bon, on peut passer à autre chose maintenant ?

- Hum, OK.

- Bien. Donc ton esprit a du s'accrocher au mien à ce moment là. Je ne sais pas du tout comment c'est possible.

- Moi non plus. Je n'ai rien lu de similaire dans aucun des livres sur la Magie des esprit, ni sur la Spirimagie.

-La Spirimagie ?

-Magie de l'esprit, il y a dedans la télépathie, l'Occlumentie, et la Légilimentie.

-Ah, je vois. »

Un silence plein de réflexion envahit l'air. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient savoir que penser de la situation actuelle. Ni comment la résoudre, ou ne serait-ce comment cela pouvait être possible. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux brun en les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Riddle ne parvenant pas à trouver de réponses à ses nombreuses questions, il préféra ce renseigner sur la situation actuelle du monde sorcier et sur celle de son corps.

« Alors Potter, Harry, se reprit-il après un regard agacé de la part du concerné. Après la disparition de mon corps, que s'est-il passé ?

- Eh bien, tout le monde a fait la fête. Ensuite je suis partit dans ma famille moldue, pas de commentaire merci. Pour mes onze ans, je suis entrée à Poudlard. C'est à ce moment là que Voldemort est revenu discrètement. Son esprit s'était accroché au corps d'un Mangemort, et il faisait tout pour récupérer la Pierre Philosophale afin de devenir immortel.

- C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre, l'immortalité franchement ! S'embêter à vivre pour quoi ? Conquérir le monde je suppose … Et après, il fait quoi ? Rien.

- Je suis d'accord. Avec mes deux amis, nous l'avons tué, enfin on pensait. En deuxième année, un carnet noir dans lequel Voldemort avait écrit pendant sa septième année est tombé dans les mains d'une amie. Le morceau d'esprit à l'intérieur de l'objet l'a possédée mais je l'ai une fois de plus tué.

- Eh bien, que d'aventure. Tu es bien un fonceur de Gryffondor toi.

- C'est bon, hein, grommela le brun, Troisième année, rien à dire sur Voldemort. Quatrième, tournois des Trois sorcier dans lequel je suis le quatrième champion désigné par la coupe. C'était un Mangemort qui avait mis mon nom dedans pour que le jour de la dernière épreuve, je tienne le trophée qui était en vérité un portoloin visant à me mener jusqu'à un cimetière pour pratiquer une cérémonie qui ramena Voldemort à la vie.

- Rien que ça, grommela Riddle en faisant de son mieux pour cacher qu'il était soufflé par tout ce qui était arrivé au brun.

-Donc retour de Voldemort pour le monde sorcier. Le Ministère refuse d'y croire jusqu'à la fin de ma cinquième année suite à un incident orchestré par les Mangemorts au sein du Ministère. C'était dans le département des mystères.

-Mais que sont-ils aller faire là-bas ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas exactement, mentit sans se poser de questions Harry, Mais en tout cas, j'ai vu, grâce à mon lien avec Voldemort que Arthur Weasley y était blessé alors avec des amis, nous y sommes allé.

-Ton lien avec Voldemort, hésita Riddle.

-Ouais, je suis capable de voir ce qu'il voit et ressentir ce qu'il ressent pendant que je dors, ou quand il ressent une émotion forte.

-Cela me semble juste horrible...

-Tu peux le dire. Bon, en tout cas, le Ministère n'a pas pu dire que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas de retour.

-Donc actuellement tous le monde sait que l'autre voleur de corps est revenu. Et qu'est ce qu'il veut faire ?

-Rien de bien compliqué : réduire les moldus au rang d'esclave et régner sur le monde sorcier puis le monde moldu.

-Oh rien que ça. Très novateur. C'est vraiment un abrutit finit malgré sa puissance, fit sarcastiquement Riddle

-Et le pire c'est qu'il est un bon stratège et un mage noir ultra puissant.

-Alors c'est la joie ici à ce que je vois. Bon, sinon, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? A propos de ma délicieuse présence dans ta petite tête .

-Aucune idée, répondit-il avec agacement en remarquant l'arrogance du jeune homme. De toute façon, je n'ai pas accès à des livres qui pourraient nous aider. Il va falloir attendre la rentrée.

-Ça va être long tout ça.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et en plus, avec l'héritier de Serpentard, oh joie !

-Tss. C'est sur qu'avec un abrutit de Gryffondor, je ne suis pas servit. »

Après cet instant de moquerie , ils soupirèrent de concert et Harry ferma les yeux pendant un moment. Quand il les rouvrit, il était de retour dans sa chambre, où il sentait déjà que malgré les agissements de son oncle, il pouvait essayer de passer un été intéressant avec Riddle, qui bien qu'étant un Serpentard semblait largement plus côtoyable que d'autres.

o0O0o

Voilà ~

Prochain chapitre dans sûrement deux semaines, peut être un peu plus avec la rentrée mais normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

Oh et puis j'ai oublié de le préciser mais bien sur, ça fait plaisir d'avoir un avis sur ce que l'on écrit, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, surtout si c'est la première fois que des inconnus vous lisent.

A dans deux semaines !


	3. Où tout dégénère

Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à part une rentrée vraiment chargée et pas beaucoup d'inspiration (pourtant ,j'aime bien d'habitude torturer mes personnages, mais là rien, aucune idée).

J'aimerais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Et puis comme ça je peux voir ce que vous en pensez et vos idées sur la suite. Je vois que pas mal de monde aime Tom, j'en suis plutôt contente! Il aura un rôle important plus tard, et surtout dans le développement de Harry.

Merci donc à : Megaminx, Alicia Panther, Tezuka J,StormTrooper 2, Grispoil, Adenoide, Laorah, Audelie, les nouveaux followeurs et ceux qui ont placés Un esprit partagé en histoire favorite.

Bien évidemment, Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartient pas, mais à J.K Rowling, oui.

Ce chapitre est assez dure avec Harry, mais bonne lecture quand même !

**o0O0o**

**Chapitre trois**

_Où tout dégénère._

Deux jours passèrent sans aucuns changements. Son oncle le frappait une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de tomber de fatigue, il avait une portion ridicule de nourriture, les nuits avec Riddle se révélaient intéressantes, d'autant qu'il apprenait ainsi des choses sur le monde sorcier. Lui s'occupait de raconter au châtain tout ce qui était arrivé depuis son enfermement. Il était de plus en plus fatigué et certains cauchemars parvenaient toujours à passer les appartements de Riddle pour l'attraper. Les insultes de la part de l'oncle Vernon touchaient plus Harry qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre. Il se sentait de plus en plus responsable des morts qu'il ne connaissait pas et encore d'avantage pour ceux qu'il connaissait comme Cédric, ou des blessés comme Sirius. Ils étaient en fin de journée et le jeune homme brun venait une fois de plus de recevoir une des raclées de son oncle. Il s'assit douloureusement sur son lit et songea les larmes aux yeux qu'il méritait ce qui arrivait. Il s'assoupit en pleurant, roulé en boule.

Riddle était assis sur un canapé beige et semblait attendre l'arrivé de son compagnon de galère mentale. Il observait calmement la pièce en attendant le jeune homme aux cheveux brun. Le châtain était encore sceptique quand à lui faire totalement confiance. Leur relations étaient meilleures que ce à quoi il s'attendait, d'autant que Harry n'était pas si Gryffindor que ce qu'on pourrait penser. Bon, les jours précédents, ils s'étaient engueulés pendant la moitié de leurs rencontres mais la nuit dernière, ils avaient discuté plus calmement et avaient décidé de ne plus parler des sujets qui fâchent comme la magie noire. Cependant, le fait que le brun cache certaines choses et des faits qui pourraient être importants agaçait profondément le Serpentard. Après tout, lui il lui avait fait part de moments déplaisants de sa vie. Il claqua sèchement sa langue sur son palais et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de louche chez Harry. Comme ci une partie de lui-même restait enfouie. Et ne pas en savoir plus l'agaçait.

Il avait la sale impression que derrière son masque assez joyeux, ouvert et tout simplement gryffondor, se cachait beaucoup de tourment, un comportement et un caractère légèrement différend. Dans le crépitement des flammes de l'âtre en face du canapé, il entendit vaguement un court sifflement. Le bruit ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au cri d'une cocotte-minute. Harry était arrivé. Il vit le jeune homme entrer dans son salon. Pour une raison inconnue, il apparaissait toujours dans sa chambre. Riddle avait remarqué que le jeune homme semblait vraiment préoccupé par quelque chose. Il n'osait cependant rien faire remarquer puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient finalement pas si bien que ça.

« Salut. Wouah, tu as vachement amélioré cette pièce !, s'exclama le brun.

-Salut. Je sais qu'elle est nettement plus agréable qu 'avant. Magnifique n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, Monsieur l'arrogant, répondit-il moqueusement.

-Moques toi. Je sais parfaitement que tu es jaloux.

-Moi ? C'est vrai. Aussi jaloux qu'un sorcier d'un Cracmol.

-Oh mais Monsieur me vole mes répliques maintenant ? »

Tous deux se mirent à rire. Cela faisait un bien fou à Harry qui parvenait un peu à oublier sa culpabilité et ses problèmes. Ils discutèrent de Poudlard en comparant le château des deux époques, tout comme les professeurs. Il semblerait que tout comme maintenant, le niveau des professeurs de DCFM était médiocre. Harry en rit beaucoup quand Riddle lui fit la description d'une professeure de sa deuxième année. Elle aurait été folle à lier, pire que Trelawney !

L'été s'installait peu à peu en Angleterre, la chaleur atteignant des records inattendus. Cependant, Harry ne prenait pas cela comme les autres britanniques, qui eux en profitaient pour se balader. Non, pour Harry, cela sonnait plus comme une torture de plus.

Cinq jours se déroulèrent, et malgré l'espoir du jeune homme quand à un retour au calme, les coups redoublèrent. Chaque jour, il maudissait sa terreur qui l'empêchait de réagir, de se défendre ! Et à chaque coup, il se haïssait de ne rien pouvoir faire contre un moldu alors qu'il devait défaire un Mage noir. Sa culpabilité grandissait à la même vitesse que ses contusions et ses plaies. Sa respiration était sifflante, il devait probablement avoir une côte cassée. Douloureusement, il effectuait du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses tâches attitrées. Cependant la fatigue, la faim et la douleur l'empêchait de le faire sans maladresses. Depuis quatre jours, il était de nouveau dans le minuscule placard sous l'escalier. Il réussissait toujours à rentrer dedans. Après tout, Harry était de petite taille et ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante-dix. Par miracle, son cousin était chez tante Marge et ainsi il évitait la présence de deux bourreaux. Réfléchissant vaguement à la manière qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se soigner discrètement maintenant qu'il n'avait plus accès à la trousse de premier soin, il se dirigea vers son placard.

Il ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte que son oncle s'approchait derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'en entendant « Salut le dégénéré » qu'il sursauta avant de tenter immédiatement de s 'échapper. Les coups pullulèrent. Un couteau entra dans son champ de vision avant qu'il soit jeté au sol. Ce jour-là, il peina encore plus à entrer dans son placard. Après tout cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne faisait que boire. Il était à bout de force, son esprit refusait de réfléchir correctement et ses sentiments de détresse, de culpabilité et douleur surpassaient tout. Ses plaies n'étaient pas bandées et à peine désinfectées avec de l'alcool ménager. Il y avait un risque qu'il fasse une septicémie, sa respiration était encore plus sifflante qu'avant, et son poignée gauche était foulé par sa chute. Il ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, et ainsi il ne discuta pas avec Riddle.

La folle impression de mériter ce qui lui arrivait l'envahissait de plus en plus, avec la culpabilité. Après tout des gens étaient morts par sa faute. Il était incapable de défendre qui que ce soit. Et certainement pas lui-même, quand bien même ce serait face à un moldu ! Il se sentait pathétique et se demandait franchement comment il allait bien pouvoir faire face à ses amis à la rentrée. Si il parvenait à la rentrée, songea-t-il sarcastiquement.

Le lendemain, il se leva et prépara du mieux qu'il put le petit-déjeuner, sa tante était partie tôt se matin pour se rendre chez une de ses amies qui habitait loin. Alors qu'il déposait tout ce qu'il avait préparé sur la table, Oncle Vernon arriva. Le jeune homme brun eut un très mauvais pressentiment, comme il en a rarement. Le porc lui ordonna de lui servir du rhum. Il avait raison d'avoir cette sale impression car à peine une heure plus tard, les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir avec violence. Une heure de défoulement plus tard, le monstre le laissa pour aller dormir dans sa chambre alors que des ruisseaux de sueur dégoulinaient sur son immonde carcasse. Incapable de bouger, Harry resta allonger à côté de la table où la famille mangeait habituellement. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir combien de temps était passé mais dans le silence, des pas se mirent à résonner. La terreur et le désespoir envahirent le jeune homme brun alors que le peu de choses qu'il avait bu se déversait malgré lui sur le sol.

Le monstre ignoble et répugnant entra dans son champs de vision et il sentit une main l'attraper par son t-shirt pour le balancer dans un coin sombre du salon. Quand son corps percuta les sol, Harry sentit la douleur comme une vague impossible d'arrêter. Les larmes commencèrent à couler, sans parvenir à se stopper. Désespéré, il se recroquevilla sur le sol.

« Eh bien vulgaire insecte, on s'amuse ? » demanda avec une lueur de folie l'oncle avant le frapper à l'aide de coups de pieds hélas bien placés. Il porta sa bouteille de scotch à la bouche avant de laisser s'échapper un rire malveillant. Il le traita de tous les noms les plus inqualifiables les uns que les autres et Harry se sentit plus bas que toute la Terre. Le bourreau hurlait de rire alors qu'il plaquait aisément le jeune homme sur le mur pour mieux le frapper à la tête. Harry n'était plus conscient que de la douleur s'insufflant en lui. La bouteille se brisa soudain, aidant le brun à revenir légèrement à la réalité. Vernon tituba quelque secondes et lâcha Harry qui s'affala sur le sol.

Un sourire sadique accrocha les lèvres du bourreau. A ce moment précis, le brun sut que tout était finis. Il supplia, implora tous les dieux qu'il connaissait que quelqu'un l'aide. La souffrance nouvelle du verre lui coupant la peau lui envahit le torse, puis petit à petit ses épaules. Le liquide vermeil coula doucement sur le parquet alors que Harry sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Il perdit pied à la réalité après avoir murmuré d'un voix rauque et suppliante : « Aidez-moi …. Je vous en prie …. Aidez-moi » Brusquement, il entendit plus qu'il ne le sentit un os se briser. Il se rendit vaguement compte en tombant au sol que c'était sa jambe droite qui était touchée. Il hurla pour la première fois depuis le début des événements. Une claque lui fut infligée immédiatement et lui éclata la lèvre et ses espoirs inutiles de survit. Il n'avait fait qu'effleurer la mort un peu plus chaque année et maintenant elle le prenait. Il gémit en sentant un bout de verre se planter dans son coude. Il fut surpris de voir l'oncle plus hideux que jamais s'éloigner en grognant pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Un espoir aussi important qu'effrayant par sa force se forma en Harry. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres appela faiblement à l'aide en priant pour que le visiteur l'entende.

**o0O0o**

Le professeur Snape observait pour la quatrième fois en quelques secondes son seul et unique patient. Aucun doute possible, le clébard pleurait. Il avait bel et bien le visage remplit de gouttes d'eau salées. Non, Sévérus Snape n'en revenait absolument et catégoriquement pas. Sirius Black pleurait toute les larmes de son corps et quelques plaintes de douleur sortaient de sa bouche. Cela signifiait que le dernier remède qu'il lui avait fait avalé avait fonctionner. Hum, cela mettait encore plus en doute la vision des choses du maître de potion qui était désormais persuadé d'être atteint d'hallucinations chroniques. Il n'y avait aucune chance que cette … chose ait marché. « Pourquoi ? » Demandez-vous . Tss. Inculte. Il n'y avait que peu de chance que la potion qu'il avait créée marche autant que cela. Cette potion expérimentale était certes relativement stable mais ses effets auraient normalement dû se présenter d'ici le lendemain au soir. La seul chose qu'il était capable d'accorder au breuvage pour le moment était un dérèglement des glandes lacrymales et une retour à la parole.

Ne pouvant finalement que faire face à la sinistre réalité, il se dépêcha de se rendre dans son salon, plus précisément devant sa cheminée en marbre blanc. Après avoir lancé une pincée de poudre en disant sèchement le nom complet de son citronné de patron, il attendit que celui-ci daigne répondre. Après deux bonnes minutes pendant lesquelles le potionniste avait dardé un regard froid et agacé, le directeur de Poudlard se donna la peine d'apparaître dans le feu, son visage légèrement déformé par les braises. Malgré cela, on pouvait toujours sentir le regard bienveillant qu'il dardait sur tout le monde.

« Bonsoir Sévérus ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, répondit sèchement le professeur.

-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Si c'est pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal eh bien …

-Ce n'est pas pour cela, coupa l'homme.

-Pourquoi alors ?, demanda le sorcier avec un ton plus sérieux.

-Le clébard … exprime sa douleur et pleur, annonça d'un ton neutre Sévérus.

-Sirius est-il sur la voix d'un réveil ?, on pouvait sentir beaucoup d'espoir dans la voix de l'homme.

-Et bien c'est une possibilité. Je pense qu'il sera maintenant dans un coma plus « normal » qu'avant et parviendra à s'exprimer.

-Il est vrai que son état était plus proche du Stupéfix qu'autre chose ...

-Tout à fait. Ceci dit, je pense qu'un contre sort sera tout de même indispensable.

-Bien, bien, bien … Il faudrait prévenir Harry, cela lui ferait du bien. Il semblait dans un triste état quand il est partit, un peu dépressif. Et puis si Sirius risque de se réveiller, il serait content d'avoir son filleul avec lui !

-Si vous devez prévenir le gamin, faites le rapidement. Je ne veux pas à le voir venir ici plus que nécessaire !

-Oh, ne t'en fait pas Sévérus. Cela, ce sera à toi de voir après tout, dit malicieusement Albus.

-Que voulez-vous encore dire par là, Albus ?

-A vrai dire, je ne peux pas aller prévenir Harry étant donné que je dois être dans précisément une heure en Amérique pour une conférence avec l'Ordre de Merlin afin d'attribuer une récompense. Donc c'est à toi, mon cher, de faire venir Harry chez toi afin qu'il reste avec son parrain jusqu'à demain soir.

-QUOI ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Je ne vais quand même pas m'occuper de ce sale gosse pendant mes vacances et le laisser partager ma maison !,s'indigna le maître de potions.

-Je crains que si Sévérus, déclara en jubilant le directeur.

-Par Salazard, souffla-t-il.

-Harry habite chez des moldus au Quatre, Privet Drive. Retiens bien l'adresse .

-C'est cela, grogna l'homme d'une grimace dégoûtée.

-Allons, hauts les cœurs ! Sur ce Sévérus, je m'en vais prendre un portoloin. Ne blesse pas Harry ! »

L'homme ne prit pas la peine de répondre alors que le vieux citronné disparaissais du tison. Franchement agacé de devoir rester avec Potter une journée entière et écœuré de devoir l'accueillir dans son Manoir, il se traîna vers la pièce où demeurait Black. Celui-ci avait arrêté de pleurer mais grimaçait et laissait toujours échapper des plaintes de douleurs. Avec un sadisme certain, Sévérus resta quelques secondes à le fixer en se disant que cela faisait franchement du bien de voir son ancien ennemi souffrir ! Il appela rapidement une elfe de maison qui l'aidait souvent à surveiller des potions alors qu'il s'absentait. Comme tous ses elfes, elle était habillée correctement et payée. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher Sévérus Snape n'avait jamais été un fanatique de la servitude pour en avoir fait la désagréable expérience, et la vivre encore.

Après avoir changé de vêtement pour un jean et un T-shirt tout aussi noirs l'un que l'autre, il transplana rapidement dans un coin sombre à Privet Drive. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'abondance de soleil. Il fesait une chaleur étourdissante et il regrettait amèrement la protection de son manoir de marbre qui l'en protégeait. Il eut un soupir agacé quand à la tâche qui l'attendait, puis il se dirigea vers le maison du numéro quatre.

Celle-ci avait tout d'une maison bien entretenue de la parfaite petite famille aisée. Le jardin de devant était assurément bien soigné et les fleurs de toutes les couleurs laissaient sentir leur parfum. Le gazon était tondu, la palissade d'un blanc éclatant, la boite aux lettres droite où était inscrit le nom «Dursley». Sévérus se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu ce nom quelque part et creusa quelques secondes dans sa mémoire avant de trouver la réponse. Mais oui, c'était le nom du fiancé de Pétunia. Il en avait vaguement entendu parler par Lily avant qu'ils ne se fâchent définitivement en cinquième année.

Décidé à échapper à ses pensées peu joyeuses qui auraient bien vite sapé le peu de moral que l'homme avait, il s'avança dans l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Il frappa deux trois coups à la porte en bois et attendit. Une longue minute plus tard, il claqua sa langue contre son palais et sonna. Cela semblait nettement plus efficace afin que ce sale gosse de Survivant se donne la peine de répondre. Après quelques secondes de flottement pendant lesquelles il tapa du pied, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grognement agacé de la part de celui qui apparaissait devant le professeur de potion.

Un homme, pas très grand, énorme, ruisselant, puant, ses yeux d'un marron immonde le fixant d'un air mauvais et énervé. Pire qu 'énervé en faite, furieux plutôt. Pour Sévérus, cette … chose dégoûtante et repoussante ne méritait pas un statut d'homme à par entière.

Il espérait vainement s'être trompé de maison mais savait pourtant qu'il avait bien vérifié l'adresse avant de venir. Décidant de ne pas rester plus de temps que nécessaire en présence du tas devant lui, il prit la parole, de cette même voix sec et froide qu'il prenait en cours.

« Bonjour. Êtes-vous Vernon Dursley ?

-C'est moi. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru et peu amène.

-Je suis le professeur de potion de Monsieur Potter et je viens ...

-Vous aussi vous êtes un de ces monstre dégénéré ! Vous voulez quoi ? Foutez-moi la paix avec vos trucs bizarres et repoussants ! Vous êtes des manifestations horripilantes et on devrait tous vous tuer ! » Hurla avec rage et folie Dursley devant un Sévérus qui peinait à reprendre intérieurement ses moyens.

Il était franchement surpris de se faire insulter comme ça par ce moldu puant l'alcool à plein nez. Et encore plus stupéfait que celui-ci haïsse autant les sorciers. Bien qu'il sache que Pétunia n'aimait pas beaucoup tout ce qui touchait à la magie, il pensait que les liens familiaux auraient rapproché la Tante et le Neveu. Peut être avait-il tord au vu de ce qu'il voyait en ce moment même. Alors que l'oncle de Potter continuait inlassablement de vociférer, Sévérus remarque une touche de couleur qu'il n'avait pas vu quelques secondes auparavant. Sur les poings serrés, des gouttes vermeils coulaient. Pourtant aucunes blessures n'était apparente. Alors que le potionniste remontait son regard en palissant aussi rapidement qu'un vif d'or cherchant à échapper à l'attrapeur, il remarqua des taches de la même couleur sur les vêtement de Dursley. Et alors que celui-ci reprenait son souffle pour probablement mieux continuer de l'insulter, il l'entendit.

« Aidez-moi …. Je vous en prie …. Aidez-moi » criait une voix éraillée, essoufflée et méconnaissable.

Il se figea immédiatement et darda un regard glacé sur celui qui continuait de l'insulter. En voyant le regard de l'homme, il eut la présence d'esprit de se taire et reculer en laissant échapper un petit glapissement de peur. Bien, son regard marchait même sur les soûls. Son ton acide et autoritaire résonna froidement.

« Où est Potter ?

-Potter ? J … Je ne sais pas.

-Où est Potter ?!

-Je ne sais pas où est cette vermine et même si je le savais, je ne dirais rien à un autre dégénéré ! Cria Dursley.

-Oh vraiment ? Menaça mielleusement Sévérus de sa voix la plus dangereuse.

-Ouais ! Maintenant cassez-vous, je ne veux rien savoir de vos bizarreries !

-C'est cela, Stupéfix ! » lança le maître de potion, alors que l'anticipation et la peur lui nouait l'estomac.

Il espérait de tous son cœur qu'il ne s'était pas passé ce qu'il pensait, et même si c'était sur Potter, Sévérus savait pour l'avoir vécu que personne ne méritait cela. Comme dans un rêve, il se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison. Il souleva le corps stupéfixé de Dursley d'un simple Lévicorpus et le déposa dans le couloir de l'entrée. L'estomac à l'envers, il avança rapidement vers le salon. Il était très sombre du fait des rideaux tirés et la chaleur était encore plus étouffante qu'à l'extérieur. Il se tourna vers la porte menant à une cuisine mais il n'y avait personne. Il regarda la table et les quatre chaises et vit au sol des taches de sang. Son souffle se coupa. Il se tourna sur lui-même et suivit les quelques gouttes tombées au sol des yeux.

Derrière un canapé, dans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même. Au dessus de celle-ci, le mur était légèrement enfoncé. Autour de la silhouette, il y avait du sang, du verre, et de l'alcool qui maculaient le sol. Il se rapprocha le plus vite possible du jeune homme battu, et se pencha pour trouver un pouls. Il en ressentit un faible et assez lent, mais au moins présent. Il se mit alors à voir dans quel état il était pour savoir si il pouvait le faire transplaner ou pas.

Son visage était très gonflé, violacé et ensanglanté par une myriade de petites plaies.

Son expression était figée dans un masque de souffrance et de terreur. On pouvait voir avec une facilité déconcertante la douleur toujours trop présente du gamin. Quand il toucha son front, il put sentir la fièvre trop forte du brun. Ses vêtements étaient tous très déchirés et ce qu'on pouvait voir en dessous était franchement horrible. Sur le torse du brun, il y avait à la fois des blessures fraîches, mais aussi des plaies en cours de cicatrisation et certaines qui au contraire allaient vers la septicémie. Le dos était dans un état pire. Il était noir, tranché par d'autres plaies. Du pu suintait de certaines entailles du dos et la plus part n'avaient pas été nettoyées. En regardant attentivement les bras, il remarqua que le poignet droit du jeune homme était brisé, tandis que le gauche était foulé. Continuant son observation, il observa les jambes du brun. Bien que jaunes de contusions, et la présence d'une jambe cassée, elles étaient en meilleure état que le dos et le torse du jeune homme.

Comment le porc de l'entrée, ce vulgaire moldu avait osé faire ça à un enfant ! Un de ses élève qui plus est. Oh bien sur, il ne portait pas Potter dans son cœur mais il ne méritait pas cela. Il ricane. Et lui qui le pensait choyé et aimé, la belle affaire, hein ? Il commençait sérieusement à regretter ses paroles.

Sévérus préféra ne pas prendre de risques et stupifixa Potter avant de transplaner juste devant les portes de Poudlard. Une fois arrivé, il repositionna le gamin dans ses bras après avoir enlevé le sort et se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie. Comment ce moldu avait pu faire ça à un gamin ?! Pourquoi Potter n'avait rien dit ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé sa magie ? Et surtout, depuis combien de temps ça durait ? Il sursauta en entendant le gamin prononcer des paroles peu compréhensibles mais d'où ressortaient des remerciements et des excuses. Sévérus fut glacé par ses dernières. Potter ne s'excusait quand même pas d'avoir été sauvé quand même … Estomaqué, il se stoppa dans un couloir pour reprendre son souffle et l'observer.

Pas en meilleure état que tout à l'heure, il semblait tout de même plus calme. Il murmurait toujours ses paroles mais de façon encore moins compréhensibles que quelques secondes auparavant avec un air endormi. Il fixa le jeune homme alors que toutes sortes de sentiments tourbillonnaient en lui. La culpabilité déjà. Malgré sa promesse de protéger Potter, il ne l'avait pas épargné de ses remarques acerbes et n'avait même pas remarqué si quelque chose allait mal. Il était ensuite franchement inquiet, et la colère commençait clairement à l'envahir. La personne qui avait fait ça à Potter, un enfant, allait souffrir, beaucoup souffrir. En aucun cas il ne laisserai

Le maître de potions reprit sa course, reprenant conscience du temps qui passait et qui pouvait être fatal au gamin. Il traversa un dédale de couloirs pour enfin arriver à l'infirmerie. Il fracassa la porte et chercha un lit fait où il pouvait poser le gamin. En voyant un au fond de la pièce, il s'y rua et y déposa le plus doucement possible Potter. Il se mit à la recherche de Madame Pomfresh alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Celle-ci avait entendu l'entrée pour le moins bruyante et fracassante du professeur de potion et sorti d'une pièce attenante à l'infirmerie. Elle était franchement agacée qu'on vienne la déranger de cette manière alors qu'elle triait les dossiers des élèves. Elle claqua avec énervement sa langue sur son palais et se dirigea vers le bruit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le peu agréable maître de potion se mettre à lui crier dessus alors qu 'elle ne comprenait absolument rien.

« Par Merlin professeur! Pour quelle raison me hurlez-vous dessus comme un forcené?!

- Vous êtes plus bigleuse que ce que je pensais! Potter ne va pas bien ...

-Quoi?! Où est-il? »

Inquiète comme jamais la médicomage se mis à chercher le jeune homme. Une seconde plus tard, elle fonça aussi vite que possible vers le blessé. Et plus elle s'en approchait plus son visage palissait. Et plus elle s'approchait plus elle était horrifié de l'état de l'enfant, se demandant avec inquiétude ce qui avait bien pu causer ça. Reprenant son sérieux avec une rapidité professionnelle, Pomfresh se hâta de retirer délicatement les habits du jeune homme pour voir l'étendue des blessures.

Ce qu'elle vit la choqua, et pourtant il lui en fallait beaucoup après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pu observer dans sa vie! Pinçant les lèvres avec détermination, elle s'attela à nettoyer les blessures du brun. Alors qu'elle effectuait sa tâche, elle s'adressa au potionniste.

« Professeur ? Pourriez-vous me donner des potions de coagulation, de repar-os, de ... »

Et la liste continua ainsi. Le professeur obtempéra le plus rapidement possible et toutes les potions demandées se retrouvèrent à la droite de l'infirmière en moins d'une minute. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de l'attitude qui aurait du être acerbe de devoir aider à soigner Potter du professeur, trop accaparée par son blessé.

Les deux sorciers mirent trois longues heures pour stabiliser l'état du jeune homme battu. Aucun des deux n'avaient eu le temps de discuter de la raison de son état, ou ne serait-ce qu'y réfléchir deux secondes dans le cas du professeur de potion.

Sévérus observa le brun,aussi pâle que le lit dans lequel il était allongé. Il ressentait franchement une grande dose de compassion pour lui, de la compréhension et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître (surtout pour lui-même d'ailleurs), il sentait au fond de lui le besoin de le protéger. Il avait envie de protéger Potter alors qu'il l'avait si longtemps haït à cause de son père.

Il soupira franchement. Il s'assit bruyamment sur une chaise placée près du lit du blessé et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il en fut sortit par l'infirmière qui s 'était approchée silencieusement de lui. Dans son regard, Sévérus décela une grande inquiétude et beaucoup de détermination. Il se doutait bien de ce que pensait Pomfresh et un rictus amusé s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle se disait sûrement qu'elle devrait lui tirer les véracrasse du nez ! Au moins elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit pour quoi que ce soit dans l'état de son élève. Moqueusement, il se tourna vers elle.

« Professeur, nous avons à discuter.

-Et de quoi Mme Pomfresh ?

-De quoi ? Vous plaisantez ! Comment M. Potter s'est retrouvé dans un état si dégradé ? J'ai déjà vu ce types de blessures... dans des cas d'enfants battus.

-C'est ce qu'il semble lui être arrivé, cracha Sévérus en repensant au moldu qu'il avait vu en allant chez Potter. Il avait hâte de pouvoir lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-Par Merlin, le pauvre gamin. Et dire qu'on n'a rien vu ! Si seulement …

-Il semble hélas avoir un don d'acteur …

-Oh vous ça va ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous l'appréciez, dit avec agacement l'infirmière.

-Humpf », répondit très intelligemment le professeur.

Il ne comprenait pas lui-mêle vraiment pourquoi il s'en faisait autant pour Potter. Probablement des remords, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas son père mais c'était tellement plus simple de déverser toutes ses frustrations sur un élève qu'on avait des raisons de le haïr …

« Professeur, vous pouvez vous en aller je resterais avec lui

-Je reste, répondit-il dans un souffle.

-Vous restez ? Demanda l'infirmière, surprise.

-Je reste. » Elle le laissa après avoir rangé les potions qui traînaient et retourna dans son bureau plus fatiguée que jamais. Elle s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil. Le professeur avait une attitude vraiment étrange avec le jeune Potter. Serait-il venu à regretter ses actions passées ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Au moins, il avait l'air de vouloir veiller sur le gamin, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Sûrement à cause de Lily Evans, se rappela-t-elle, ils avaient longtemps été amis. Elle allait devoir informer le directeur. Mais elle doutait fortement du bien de cette action.

Pour cause, elle se souvenait très bien d'avoir entendue une conversation entre Potter et Dumbledore en milieu d'année. Elle avait pensé qu'elle avait mal entendu et ne s'était pas posée de questions. Mais elle sentait qu'elle aurait du. Mais la véracité des propos du garçon était désormais prouvée, et l'avait sûrement déjà été au vu de la forme pour le moins olympique dans laquelle il revenait après chaque vacances d'été. Et maintenant, c'est ce qui la tourmentait le plus. Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il laisser Harry chez ces moldus alors que celui-ci lui avait avoué qu'ils lui faisait subir des maltraitances ?

**o0O0o**

Et un chapitre de plus de posté ~

Merci pour votre lecture, si vous avez un avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, n'hésitez pas !

Je précise que je risque de poster un chapitre par mois, comme ça je serais sûre d'avoir le temps de l'écrire.

A dans un mois avec le chapitre 4 : " Le coma, le combat, et une connerie."


	4. Le coma, le combat et la connerie

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je suis désolée de poster quelques jours en retard mais j'ai été coupée du monde pendant mes vacances. Pas de réseau, un calvaire.

Enfin je poste quand même avant de changer de mois. J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont écrit une review, ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir ^_^

Comme plusieurs ont dit, il est vrai que Harry est pas mal maltraité dans le dernier chapitre, tout comme il est vrai qu'il vient de se faire de très importants alliés. Pour Dumbledore, si il sera un peu descendu dans ce chapitre-ci, il le sera encore plus dans le prochain xD

Bon, je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

**Chapitre Quatre**

_Le coma, le combat et la connerie._

Le noir, complet, profond, presque doux et rassurant pour lui. Le silence, moelleux, rond où aucun son ne perçait, il était seul. Étrange, ça faisait quelques temps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé pendant son sommeil. Et si il ne dormait pas ? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé avant le noir ? Ah oui, l'oncle Vernon. Il n'avait plus mal maintenant. C'était plutôt bien ici. Reposant, sans pression, en un mot pour des centaines : parfait.

**.o0O0o.**

Sévérus ne sentait absolument plus son bras droit, sa joue du même côté, et son dos lui arrachait des douleurs pour le moins lancinantes. Par Salazard, mais où est ce qu'il était ? Il ouvrit doucement ses paupière et les referma douloureusement quand le soleil frappa ses yeux. Bon, il ne s'était pas endormit dans son laboratoire de potions, ça c'était sûr. Soudainement, il sentit une drôle de brûlure au niveau de son poignée gauche. Ah, le clébard devait avoir quelque chose et le sort de surveillance lui faisait savoir. Il se releva en grognant, les yeux toujours clos et s'étira. Il faillit sursauter en entendant une voix à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« Bonjour Professeur, enfin réveillé ?

-Madame Pomfresh ?

-Poussez-vous que je puisse rafraîchir le jeune Potter.

-Potter ? » répéta-t-il à voix basse avant de se tourner vers le lit sur lequel il était à moitié allongé quelques secondes au par avant.

Et son regard d'obsidienne se posa sur le jeune homme auprès duquel il avait passé la nuit. Par Salazard, jura-t-il. Stupéfait d'être resté à son chevet, il se releva sèchement de la chaise sur laquelle il avait passé les dernières heures et afficha une grimace un peu dégoûtée. Pourquoi est ce qu'il était resté bon sang ? C'était Potter ! Le fils de James Potter, celui qui lui avait fait passé ses pires années de sa vie, le filleul de Sirius Black, ce sale menteur égocentrique et égoïste de clébard. Il arrivait pourtant à se demander si c'était vraiment de véritables raisons de le haïr à ce point depuis toutes ces années...

Mme Pomfresh venait de finir de passer un linge humide sur le visage de Potter qui faisait sacrément peur à voir. Même si ses blessures avaient maintenant la forme de cicatrices, il avait le teint tellement pâle, on voyait les os de sa tête ressortir et tirer sa peau, fine. Vraiment, il était encore plus maigre que lui pendant son adolescence. Il se tourna vers l'infirmière et annonça qu'il devait retourner à son manoir, histoire de voir ce que le chien avait. Il remarqua une chose qu'il n'avait pas observée avant. Même si elle semblait très inquiète quand à Potter, sa santé, et tout le bardas, quelque chose d'autre avait l'air de la préoccuper. On aurait presque dit qu'elle voulait parler d'un chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à rien dire. Étrange.

Pas inconscient au point de laisser mourir un protégé de Dumbledore, il se dépêcha de retourner chez lui, après avoir ajouté à l'infirmière qu'il reviendrait pour lui donner des potions pour le gamin. Elle avait affiché une mine sceptique pendant ses paroles, comme si elle croyait qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour prendre des nouvelles de Potter et rester à son chevet. Il grogna en faisant le chemin vers la salle où le clébard comatait. Sa nuit avec le gosse n'était qu'un égarement et un reflet de son affection pour sa meilleure amie morte, et il ne s'inquiétait pour Potter que parce qu'il savait ce que cela faisait d'être dans son cas. C'est tout, rien d'autre.

Une fois au portes de Poudlard, il transplana sèchement au Manoir Snape. Devant lui se dessinait la grande bâtisse construite il y a des années et des années, bien avant la naissance de ses grands-parents. Le bord de mer apporte un vent agréable et un parfum d'océan qui arrive le calmer plus que tout. Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. A peine il pose les pieds dans l'entrée qu'il appel une elfe de maison. La petite créature aux grands yeux apparue devant lui en un pop retentissant.

« Bonjour Monsieur, que souhaitez-vous que Istan fasse ?

-Prépare moi de quoi petit-déjeuner et apporte le tout dans la salle où Black est.

-Istan doit-elle changer les draps et laver Monsieur Black ?

-Tu le feras quand j'en aurais finis avec lui, Compris ?

-Oui Monsieur Snape !

-Bien »

Rapidement, il monte au dernier étage, ancien grenier réaménagé en deux chambres, une salle d'eau et un petit salon. Il entre dans la première pièce à gauche et est un peu assaillit par l'obscurité de la pièce. Il est rare qu'il laisse les volets ouverts ici vu que le clébard dort. Il s'approche du-dit chien. Il renifle, rien ne semble avoir changé, Black a l'air endormit. Soupirant, il se mit à lancer des sorts de prévention. Aucune maladie, infection ou problème autre détecté. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu déclencher le sort ? Agacé de ne pas trouver, il claque sa langue contre son palais et fait le tour du lit du comateux numéro un. Il se place face à lui, les sourcils froncés et réfléchit. Prit dans ses recherches d'autre sort de détection de type médical, il ne voit pas l'étrange phénomène qui illumine sombrement l'homme allongé.

Un pop résonna ne le déstabilisa pas, il savait que c'était Istan et quand bien même quelque chose l'aurait surprit, il n'aurait pas bougé un cil. Ce n'est qu'en entendant un glapissement stupéfait qu'il relève la tête. La petite créature avait les yeux écarquillés et lui montrait du doigt l'homme dans le coma . Et quand il tourna son regard d'onyx vers Black, il resta stupéfait. De ses mains et ses pieds, d'étranges fils rouges partaient jusqu'à son buste et se réunissaient au niveau du cœur. La lumière semblait pulser et chaque retour laissaient une grimace de douleur au clébard. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il semblait souffrir et quelques minutes plus tard, il gémissait de douleur, celle-ci ayant augmenté pour se stabiliser.

Complètement dépassé, le professeur de potions se mit à lancer d'autres sorts, à lui faire ingurgité des tonnes et des tonnes de potions, sans aucunes améliorations visibles. Agacé par sa propre incapacité à trouver comment guérir le clébard, Sévérus sortit précipitamment de la pièce et rejoint au pas de course le premier étage du manoir. Il traversa quelques couloirs et se retrouva devant sa cheminée de marbre. Il balança violemment une poignée de poudre dedans et sa voix sourde appela l'infirmière de Poudlard. Celle-ci répondit en moins d'une minute.

« Professeur ? Un problème ?

-Ça pour avoir un problème, oui j'en ais un ! Grimaça-t-il, Black fait une étrange réaction et malgré les sorts et potions d'antidouleur, il souffre toujours.

-Avez-vous vraiment tout essayé ? Demanda sceptiquement Pomfresh

-Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile ? Bien évidemment que j'ai tout essayé ! Je vous rappel que je suis tout aussi qualifier que vous en médicomagie.

-Oui, bien sur, et vous auriez pu vous occuper de Monsieur Potter si vous aviez aussi une conscience professionnelle. La maladie de Monsieur Black est de toute manière inconnue, et elle se rapproche plus de la malédiction qu'autre chose … Pomfresh afficha un air songeur, Peut-être qu'il y a des indications dans les carnets que l'ordre a retrouvé chez les Lambert ?

-Comme si j'allais m'occuper de lui ! En ce qui concerne les cahiers … C'est une possibilité mais ça me demandera du temps et beaucoup de recherches, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire d'autre pour l'autre abrutit.

-Votre capacité à le traiter de la même manière immature pendant sa convalescence est très surprenante et mal-polie, note-t-elle tout de même

-Potter ? Grogne-t-il après avoir lancé un regard courroucé vers la femme

-Oh, vous demandez quand même des nouvelles ? Il se repose, après ce qu'il a vécu c'est bien normal d'ailleurs. Je pense qu'il devrait se réveiller d'ici deux jours. Sa magie semble avoir beaucoup augmenté, c'est très impressionnant une telle quantité de magie pour son âge …

-Rien d'étonnant, il est le survivant , fait-il ironiquement.

-Professeur j'ai des fois du mal à comprendre ce qui vous pousse à le détester. Certes il y a cette inimité entre vous et les Maraudeurs mais vous vous entendiez bien avec Lily non ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas ! » Répliqua-t-il sèchement avant de la congédier.

Plus il y pensait, plus il avait du mal à se souvenir pourquoi il haïssait tant Harry Potter. Il ne parvenait plus à discerner quand il était devenu une sorte d'ennemi et de souffre-douleur pour lui. En fait, dès son entrée dans sa classe, il l'avait rabaissé alors qu'il n'était pas si radical et dur avec les autres classes en général, ou même avec les gryffondors. Et puis l'argument des Maraudeurs était relativement faux, ou tout du moins pour James Potter et Remus Lupin puisqu'il avait fait la paix avec le premier après leur sortie de Poudlard et qu'il n'avait jamais particulièrement eu de problèmes avec Lupin, autre que sa lycanthropie qui avait bien faillit le tuer. Black était d'un autre acabit et il était seulement le parrain inconnu de Potter Junior.

Il n'avait que de la rancune et des regrets quand au statut de Survivant de Potter. Après tout s'était en parti sa faute si il avait du survivre sans ses parents. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de sa meilleure amie morte par sa faute. Il l'avait tué, il avait tué Potter, et il avait tué des innocents. Fatigué de ses souvenirs pour le moins très joyeux, il s'assit d'un coup sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée. Il croisa ses mains et appuya sa tête sur celles-ci. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. La faim se faisant sentir il appela Istan qui lui porta ce qu'elle avait préparé. Elle ne lui posa pas de questions sur le phénomène étrange d'il y a quelques minutes, comme à son habitude lorsque des événements bizarres survenaient dans le manoir.

Il mangea sans faim pour se remplir l'estomac et se releva pour aller dans son laboratoire de potions, au sous-sol. Il y réfléchissait toujours mieux et peut être réussirait-il mieux à démêler ses sentiments concernant le cas Potter. Une fois arrivé dans l'espace froid, il prépara les éléments utiles pour les potions de soins et de régénération qu'il avait à concocter pour le gamin. Tout y revenait, songea-t-il amèrement. Le gosse de Potter, orphelin, battu par sa famille. La ressemblance entre eux était surprenante et le choquait.

Qui se serait attendu à ce que celui qui a survécu, le héro du monde sorcier soit battu, et presque tué par ses moldus ? Personne, bien évidemment. En plus le gosse n'avait rien dit , n'est ce pas ? Évidemment. Il était bien trop dur d'en parler et il le savait parfaitement. Lui ne l'avait jamais fait et personne ne l'avait jamais su. Il arrivait à s'imaginer en partie le calvaire. Pire que lui qui avait quand même eu sa mère pour l'aimer. Il se rappel encore de l'état dans lequel il avait vu Potter le jour de la répartition, petit, maigre, mal habillé.

Plus il y repensait, plus la colère l'envahissait. Ce monstre qu'il avait rencontré … et la sœur de Lily qui n'avait rien fait alors que Lily dans la même situation aurait élevé son neveu comme son propre fils ! Il pensait que sa sœur se serait assagie face à la magie présente dans sa famille mais non. Comment le directeur n'avait pas pu voir ce qu'il se passait?Il avait pourtant du poser des barrières et des sorts de protections non ? Il avait placé une espionne en plus, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien remarqué ? Et eux, le corps enseignant, ils n'avaient rien fait alors qu'ils voyaient de loin le jeune homme maigre et sous-alimenté. En fait, tous pensaient que Potter était maigre par nature, pourtant aucun de ses parents ne l'étaient particulièrement.

En le prenant pour un sur-homme tous l'avaient dénigré en quelque sorte. Ce gamin avait du avoir beaucoup de mal en première année. C'est même étonnant qu'il ait accepté la présence de ses amis. Beaucoup de ses Serpentards battus ne parvenait pas à en faire autant … C'est qu'il se prendrait à être moins sec avec Potter en ce moment. Il parvenait à avoir des sentiments. Oui, il était clairement en train de dérailler. Et puis le problème avec Dumbledore l'embêtait vraiment. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ?

Machinalement, il baissa le feu de sa potion de sommeil et finit d'étiqueter les autres qu'il venait de finir. Après quelques instants, il s'occupa de nettoyer tout ses récipients d'un coup de baguette et vida le chaudron de liquide dans des flacons. Une fois cela fait, il rangea le tout dans une boite à potions qui rapetissait les flacons lorsqu'ils entraient dedans. Il remonta au dernier étage et entra sans tarder dans la chambre de son malade. Il semblait toujours souffrir et était en sueur. Black était encore plus maigre qu'un clou remarqua-t-il en l'observant. Il lui faudrait commencer les recherches rapidement mais ça lui prendrait vraiment beaucoup de temps. Après un soupir las, il tourna des talons, ouvrit au passage les rideaux de la fenêtre pour laisser passer un peu de lumière, sortit de la pièce, et partit pour Poudlard en transplanant.

Une fois arrivé, il alla à l'infirmerie et interpella l'infirmière. Il n'était pas proche d'elle, comme avec tout le personnel de Poudlard en fait. Sauf Dumbledore. Mais il avait la sale impression que ce qui clochait dans l'affaire Potter venait du directeur. Et Merlin sait que son instinct le trompait peu. La petite dame arriva rapidement pour lui ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie bizarrement fermée à double tours.

« Par Salazard pourquoi avez-vous cloîtré cette infirmerie ?!

-Cela me regarde professeur. Vous avez les potions ? Ah, merci.

-Comment va le gamin ?

-Son état n'a pas changé en quelques heures. Il semble tourmenté et souffrir cependant.

-Tant que ça ?

-Oui, ne minimisez pas ce qui lui est arrivé ! Ce que j'aurais déjà du rapporter à l'administration, grommela Pomfresh.

-Comment ça ?! Vous saviez ? Questionna sèchement Snape.

-Je m'en doutait, tout ce qui fait un enfant battu semblait être réunit chez Monsieur Potter.

-Et vous n'avez rien dit, fit-il avec colère, Le gamin ne serait pas dans cet état-là si il avait été dans une autre famille ! Bon sang savez-vous seulement ce que cela fait d'être frappé par un membre de sa famille?

-Sévérus, je …

-Et il ne semblait pas aimé, ah ça non. Son oncle, ce salaud, le haïssait et ça ce voyait comme la licorne au milieu des chevaux !

-Sévérus enfin laissez-moi parler ! C'est plus compliquer, et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fermé l'infirmerie, fermée à quiconque, même à Albus, ajouta-t-elle.

-Alors expliquez-vous ! »

Pomfresh soupira et se dirigea vers le lit de Potter avant de rapprocher une deuxième chaise auprès de celle qu'il avait occupé. Il s'assit sur celle-ci et elle prit l'autre. Elle se tordait les mains et posa rapidement des sorts de silence plus surs les uns que les autres. Cela ressemblait vraiment à la confession d'un secret incroyablement important. Une plainte fit se retourner le professeur de potions vers le malade. Un véritable masque de souffrance était plaqué à ses traits abîmés par Dursley. Réprimant un accès de colère qui l'avait quittée pendant sa présence chez lui dans son manoir, il prit la main du jeune homme tout en essayant d'arrêter de se demander pourquoi il faisait ça. Pomfresh le regardait intensément. Elle inspira une bonne fois pour toutes et prit la parole.

« Je regrette de ne rien avoir dit mais je pensais réellement que c'était la bonne chose à faire. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a dit que c'était exagéré. Il est le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle alors je l'ai cru. Mais maintenant que je vois ce que ça a donné, j m'en veut tellement !

-C'est Dumbledore qui a demandé à ce que vous ne fassiez rien ...

-Oui. Et en plus j'ai entendu une conversation entre le directeur et Monsieur Potter.

-Ah oui ?

-Potter disait au directeur que son oncle était dangereux pour lui t qu'il ne devait pas y retourner. Le professeur lui a dit qu'il exagérait et a ignoré ses paroles.

-Donc il savait vraiment que Potter était violenté chez lui, souffla-t-il.

-Et il n'a rien fait. C'est comme si il cherchait à ce que ce soit ce qui lui arrive, répondit-elle en regardant le jeune homme.

-Il contrôle sa vie constamment, grogna le professeur Snape, Au point de l'affaiblir pour mieux s'en servir.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai installé des protections autour de l'infirmerie. Tant que le directeur ne sera pas dans le château, il ne saura pas que Monsieur Potter est ici.

-Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il apprenne que Potter n'est plus chez lui, ce serait trop dangereux pour lui.

-Que proposez-vous ? Il lui faut un endroit pour vivre et se remettre de ses blessures. Un endroit où il pourrait être aimé.

-Il faut contacter Lupin.

-Il est en mission pour l'ordre en Russie, il ne peut pas être contacté, j'ai déjà essayé.

-Chez vous ?

-Chez moi ? Je suis à partir de la semaine prochaine à l'hôpital pour enfant de Prague pour faire des recherches. Et pourquoi pas chez vous ? Il y a sont parrain. Même si il est dans le coma ça lui ferait sûrement du bien de le voir.

-Chez moi ? Et vous croyez que je peux … l'aimer comme un membre de ma famille.

-Vous n'êtes pas crédible professeur. N'avez-vous pas déjà commencé à le protéger ?

-Je ne vais quand même pas l'accueillir !

-Vous voulez le laisser avec le directeur ?

-Non, même Potter ne le mérite pas.

-Alors laissez-le rester avec vous, au moins pour les vacances. »

Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ? Il n'en savait résolument rien. Définitivement, il ne pouvait pas nier que la situation du gamin lui rappelait sa jeunesse. Il avait aussi de la compassion pour lui et le besoin tellement inhabituel de le protéger. Il ne l'avait pas ressentit depuis l'époque où il s'entendait toujours avec Lily. Il allait devoir mettre cela au clair.

**.o0O0o.**

Il respirait doucement. Il était entre deux eaux. Vraiment étrange de respirer dans l'eau quoique plutôt agréable. C'était tellement calme. Ses cheveux le chatouillaient avec délicatesse . Il ouvrit les yeux sans précipitation. Le soleil laissait des traînées de lumière scintiller dans l'étendue bleue. C'était beau. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Il se sentait bien. Il bougea légèrement et se redressa. Il pouvait sentir le liquide opposer de la résistance contre ses membres nus. Il releva une nouvelle fois la tête vers les rayons de soleil. Il nagea vers le plus proche et laissa la chaleur caresser son front têtu, ses sourcils bien dessinés, ses paupières closes, son nez légèrement retroussé, ses joues veloutées qui ont gardé un peu de rondeur de l'enfance, ses lèvres ourlées, son menton volontaire.

Il ouvrit les yeux, laissant celles-ci dévoiler ses yeux grands et arrondis, vert entre émeraude et véronèse. Il sentit une drôle de vibration sur sa peau, à sa droite. Sans s'inquiéter il se tourna. Une silhouette se déplaçait,solide et élégante même dans l'eau. Le soleil l'éclaira alors qu'elle avançait vers lui. C'était un homme, jeune, tout aussi dévêtu que lui. Des cheveux châtains aux accents cuivrés dévoilés par la lumière de l'astre. Un visage étroit et mince au front haut, au menton angulaire, au nez droit. Il avait des sourcils arqués, au dessus de jolis yeux noisettes en amande et une bouche fine et pincée. Malgré ses angles et son étroitesse, son visage était harmonieux et agréable. Il semblait hautain et décidé. Décidé ? Pourquoi se dirigeait-il vers lui avec un air décidé ?

Il était devant lui, à quelques centimètres. Délicatement,il attrapa son poignée et commença à nager vers le haut, l'attirant derrière lui. Ils avancèrent rapidement vers l'extérieur et après une demi-heure de nage, atteignirent la surface Il faisait chaud et on pouvait voir le ciel à l'infini. Le vent passait sur son visage et il sentait le jeune homme à ses côtés respirer à grandes goulées d'air. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Qui est-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Je ne veux plus me souvenir, je ne veux pas essayer d'y repenser. Tout me semble sombre et compliqué, souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

-De ce que tu m'en as dit, c'est compréhensible, accorda le cuivré.

-On se connaissait bien ?

-Si on veut. Je suis Tom Riddle.

-Harry.

-Tu sais où on est ?

-Aucune idée. Mais c'est beau et agréable ici.

-Hum, ce serait bien quand même si on pouvait se poser quelque part.

-C'est vrai. » acheva-t-il dans un soupir.

Il se détacha de Tom et se mit sur le dos regardant le ciel et les nuages qui défilaient.

Une étrange pression envahit l'air, et des vibrations attirèrent l'attention des deux jeunes hommes. En un clin d'œil une étendue de sable était apparue devant eux. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris et nagèrent vers la minuscule île. Une fois les pied posés dessus Harry s'étira à la manière d'un chat et avança vers la petite partie d'arbres de l'île. Il s'assit sur le sol, suivit de Tom. Le paysage était magnifique. Un sourire doux s'accrocha à sa bouche. En tournant la tête vers son compagnon de voyage, il fut étonné de l'air sérieux de celui-ci.

« Tu comptes rester ici ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais repartir ?

-Pour vivre.

-N'est ce pas ce que je fais ?

-Si c'est ce que tu crois ... »

**.o0O0o.**

Midi sonnait et Sévérus, accompagné de Madame Pomfresh, déjeunait dans le bureau de cette dernière en réfléchissant chacun de leur côté de la situation actuelle et du cas du professeur Dumbledore. Seul les bruits des couverts filtraient dans le silence.

« Professeur, qu'allez-vous faire pour Sirius Black ?

-Je n'ai qu'un chose à faire, rechercher des informations puisque le mangemort qui lui a lancé ce sort, ou cette malédiction faisait sûrement des recherches à partir des carnets des Lambert.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

-C'est bien ce que je disais.

-Quelle humeur ... »

Quelle femme idiote ! Ils en avaient déjà parlés, quelle mémoire également ! On se demande où elle a eu son diplôme, dans une pochette surprise peut être ? Très probablement en fait. Il replongea dans son assiette et coupa sèchement sa viande. Une fois encore, il réfléchissait sur le problème nommé Dumbledore. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire pour l'instant à part les décisions prises avec Poppy. Oui, elle lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom puisqu'elle voulait continuer de suivre Potter en tant que médicomage attitrée. Il avait arrêté de l'écouter quand elle avait commencé à parler de tous les problèmes du garçon. De son point de vue le plus simple était probablement qu'il soit suivit par la femme pour qu'il reprenne du poids et qu'il soit bien entouré.

Ils avaient aussi décidé que Potter serait transféré à son manoir en fin d'après-midi, le temps qu'il prévienne Istan pour que tout soit prêt pour son arrivée et que Poppy lui fasse passer le reste de la batterie de tests qu'elle voulait encore effectuer. Il lui restait donc toute l'après-midi de libre. Cela tombait bien, il allait pouvoir commencer ses recherches. Une fois le repas finit, il emprunta la cheminée de Poppy qui lui en accordait l'utilisation et apparu au premier étage de son manoir.

Il sortit de la cheminée de marbre et épousseta ses vêtements de quelques cendres. Il appela Istan, lui ordonna de préparer une chambre au deuxième étage pour Potter et de vérifier si Black pulsait toujours de cette étrange lumière rouge. Une fois cela accomplit il se rendit dans son bureau au premier étage. La lumière grise de cette journée pluvieuse l'accueilli, tout comme les murs blancs et pêches de la pièce. Il alla directement chercher le premier carnet des Lambert dans sa bibliothèque. Enfin carnet, plutôt grimoire magique grimaça-t-il en se rappelant que les carnets étaient enchantés pour contenir plus de 1000 pages … Il s'affala sur le fauteuil de velours beige et commença sa lecture.

**.o0O0o.**

Il se sentait extrêmement bien ici. Tellement bien. Chaque pas, qu'il soit fait dans la petite forêt, qu'il soit sur le sable, ou qu'il soit dans l'eau était incroyablement agréable. Il pouvait observer autant qu'il le souhaitait les reflets du soleil sur l'eau, les ondulations de la mer, le vent faisant frémir les feuilles des arbres, et hélas, il pouvait observer à foison Tom Riddle se plaindre qu'il ne lui parlait, que le paysage n'avait rien de si intéressant …

Dans un essai de le faire taire, il lui avait lancé un regard froid et peu amène. La seule réponse du jeune homme fut de lui demander si il en avait enfin marre de ce paysage solitaire et s'il voulait rentrer. A ce moment précis, le brun se demanda si il devait se frapper la tête contre un rocher ou frapper sa tête à lui. Une grande question. Il finit par abandonner sa quête de réponse pour observer le début de coucher de soleil. On dirait que la mer prend feu songea-t-il avec fascination. Mais une fois de plus, il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Tom.

« Alors Harry, n'est ce pas merveilleux ce coucher de soleil ?

-Magnifique, répondit-il,relativement sceptique.

-Et bien ce n'est qu'un produit de ton imagination.

-Mais bien sur, et toi aussi tu vas me dire ?

-Non, moi j'ai été accroché à ton esprit par un Avada Kedavra de Voldemort, qui selon tout le monde est moi, alors qu'en fait c'est un esprit vengeur qui m'a volé mon corps et enfermé dans un coin de son esprit quand j'avais 15 ans.

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, répondit le brun en riant.

-Mais je ne plaisante pas. Ici, on est dans un endroit que tu as imaginé parce que tu fuis.

-Je ne suis pas un lâche !

-Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas essayer de te souvenir ce qu'il se passait avant de venir ici.

-Je … J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que de mauvaises expériences.

-Exactement ce que je disais. Tu n'as aucun courage et tu es lâche.

-C'est faux ! , s'écria-t-il.

-Alors souviens-toi !

-Je ne le veux pas.

-Lâche » murmura Tom.

Il ne fallu pas plus d'une seconde pour le jeune homme avant de plaquer au sol le châtain et de le frapper avec rage et entêtement. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'il ne voulait rien affronter de plus que le seul souvenir d'avoir été blessé à mort, qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir et juste vivre. Il criait, pleurait, et s'accrochait à Tom comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Mais Petit, de ce que tu m'as dit, ta vie n'est pas remplie que de douleurs. Il y en a eu beaucoup dans ta vie, certes, mais tu as connu des choses merveilleuses, souffla-t-il.

-Qu'ais-je connus de si bien, répondit le brun d'un voix éraillé par ses pleurs.

-Tu as connu la magie, l'école de Poudlard, ton parrain, le loup-garou ami de tes parents, la conscience d'exister par la présence constante à tes cotés de plusieurs personnes, qu'elles soient tes amis ou tes ennemis ... »

Ses sanglots le secouaient comme jamais et Tom le berçait comme il le pouvait. Il devait tenter de se souvenir, et partir de cet endroit paradisiaque. Tom lui chuchota une fois de plus que des gens devaient l'attendre autre part, à coup sur. Et il ne pouvait que le croire, lui, cet personne qui l'agaçait mais qu'il appréciait en même temps. Alors il lui fit confiance, il se fit confiance, prit son courage, ferma les yeux, se cramponna un peu plus à Tom, et se concentra sur ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver avant.

La beauté du lieu, l'eau, Tom, lui, le noir, les coups, son oncle, la faim, son cousin, les coups, la douleur, la sensation de ne pas être aimé, la gare, l'au revoir peu amicale avec Ron et Hermione, sa fin de cinquième année, le coma de son parrain apprit par la lettre de Bill Weasley, sa cinquième année, ses années à Poudlard, la découverte du monde magique, la faim, la sensation d'être un anormal, de ne pas être aimé, les coups, la peur, l'impression que son esprit était prit d'assaut par quelque chose, l'amour, la joie, le bonheur, son père, sa mère.

**.o0O0o.**

Cela devait bien faire trois heures que Sévérus lisait le carnet de recherche des Lambert. Il ne parvenait pas à tout comprendre et devait s'aider d'un manuel sur le fonctionnement des malédictions, pentagrammes, formules de malédiction et ci. Bref, c'était enrichissant mais compliqué. Alors quand il entendit sa cheminée hurler de la voix de Poppy, alors que lui était dans son bureau et la cheminée dans le salon, il fut en même temps un peu soulagé et très traversa en quelques secondes son premier étage et atteint la cheminée de marbre.

« Sévérus nous avons un énorme problème.

-Mais encore ?

-Albus est revenu plus tôt que prévu. Il est château.

-Quoi ?! Mais Potter, il sait qu'il est là ?

-Non, je l'ai croisé alors qu'il arrivait, aux portes de Poudlard. Cependant, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Il va forcément le renvoyer chez les Dursley en parlant de la protection du sang.

-Parlons peu mais bien. Cette magie n'est pas applicable pour Lily Potter et Pétunia Dursley, elles n'ont aucun lien de parenté !

-Que … Nous en parlerons plus tard. Il faut trouver une solution.

-Le problème est que le tutorat de l'enfant revient entièrement, que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou moldu à sa tante.

-Par Salazard mais qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Eh bien, j'ai peut être une idée, mais elle ne va pas vous plaire ... »

Malgré le fait que la solution ne plaise pas, ou du moins choque le professeur de potion et le fasse hésiter en se demandant si c'était une bonne solution, si il en était capable, etc, il l'accepta. Pendant que Poppy transférait Potter dans son manoir, il devait aller récupérer les affaires de celui-ci chez sa tante après avoir récupéré les papiers adéquats. Ensuite, il devrait passer en phase d'action. Ils avaient de la chance que Poppy connaisse quelqu'un qui fasse avancer les choses rapidement. Assez rapidement pour que le changement soit effectif dès le lendemain.

Il fit tout ce qu'il avait à faire, ne piqua pas de colère qui lui aurait prise trop de temps quand il se rendit chez les Dursley, il ne s'attarda pas chez lui pour déposer les affaires du gamin alors que Poppy arrivait avec celui-ci, il ne traîna pas dans son bureau pour attraper les papiers restants, il fit au plus vite au ministère. Et il eut le papier attestant de la validité de la procédure. Ça y était . Et franchement, il se demandait maintenant, assis sur une chaise à coté du lit du comateux numéro deux, si il venait de faire la meilleure action possible et venait de les sauver tous deux de la solitude, ou si il venait de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute son existence ...

**.o0O0o.**

Voilà!

N'oubliez pas que ça fait plaisir d'avoir un avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, donc Review please ~

Le prochain chapitre dans un mois : " Chocolat chaud, thé, ou café ? "


End file.
